Visions
by lloyd-forever
Summary: *In the process of being re-written. With his friends and family forgotten, the boy must choose. Can he choose correctly? Or will all be destroyed at the hands of a dream sent to an angel? Chapter 13: Family...
1. Chapter 1: Childish Nightmares

**A/N's: Ok so I'm trying something new. I have yet to see one like this and I'm going to let you know what's actually going to happen until next chapter. I don't wanna spoil it for you all. Don't ask how I came up with the idea... it was just there one day. Ya so I changed a lot of stuff. I like to mess with destiny cuz it's fun! Anyway, review so that I know if you like it or not. And this doesn't fall into Angel Soul timeline either. It's independent.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS though I wish I did...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Are the memories I hold...still valid?' _

_-Gravity from Wolf's Rain_

Chapter 1: Childish Nightmares

_**Flashback **_

_The blonde boy woke with a start. Sweat beaded his brow as his stared into the distance. He took many deep breaths before laying his head down again to look at the stars of the night sky. The wind blew gently across his face, the trees waving in pleasure of the light coolness it brought in the warm, humid night. He saw the full moon above his head, glimmering and showering the world with its white light. He feared sleeping thanks to that awful nightmare of his death again. His heart was still racing from he'd seen and tears threatened to build up if he didn't move his thoughts to something else. _

_"Mithos, why are you still awake?" A female voice called to him. He turned his head to see his older sister walking towards him. He sat up slowly with his head low, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. He didn't want to show her how much of a coward he was. He didn't her want her to see the fear in his eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, Martel, it's just that I can't sleep at the moment," he replied as she titled her head to get a better look at his face. She moved his bangs away from his eyes and stared into them with worry. _

_"You had another nightmare didn't you, brother?" Mithos looked away. He wanted to show her that he was strong, that he could take care of himself. He didn't want her to worry over him all of the time. Martel sat next to him. "Care to talk about it?" she asked him as he sighed. _

_"I don't really understand it much," he replied quietly. _

_"Then tell me what you saw. It helps to talk about it, Mithos." Mithos hesitated before speaking. He wanted to tell her everything and how much it had scared him. He wanted to tell her how everything they were doing scared him, about how he feared that either Yuan or Kratos or even worse, that she herself might get hurt. _

_"There was a boy and he looked very similar to Kratos. He was carrying two swords and there was a shorter boy with him. He seemed to be a half-elf and he told me that... that you were dead... and I attacked them and..." the boy stopped and wiped the tears away from his face. He then put his hands on his lap and stared at his knees. _

_"It's alright, see? I'm still here with you. It was just a bad dream, Mithos," Martel told her younger sibling as he shook his head. _

_"But it was so clear! And I even know their names! The boy's name was Lloyd and the half-elf's was Genis. Sis, what if it's true? What if I become like that? What if..." Martel pulled him into a soft embrace. Mithos returned the hug and sobbed softly into her shoulder. She held him close for as long as he needed, ignoring the pain in her heart of knowing that the chances of any of them surviving the war were quite slim..._

_**End Flashback**_

Yggdrasill sat in his castle, patiently awaiting a report on Kratos' whereabouts from anyone. He had originally sent Yuan but after the Angelus Project went missing from Kvar's ranch he ordered all of the Desian Grand Cardinals to watch out for him. He had knawing suspicsions that Kratos was that one who'd taken the wretched female host somewhere in order to regain a part of his human side.

That dream still haunted him, even after four thousand years of no sleep. He had lost Martel, and now Kratos going to leave him for a pathetic wench and a life he wanted to regain. That boy who looked so disturbingly like Kratos... he seemed strong enough to defeat him. He knew it wasn't Kratos because his hair was more of a solid brown color and his eyes were also a soft brown, unlike Kratos. Even though their hair style had it's similarities.

"Lord Yggdrasill," said a familiar voice as a hologram of Kvar's head appeared. "Kratos has been seen by some people in Triet and he was last seen with a human child and the Angelus Project. It's said that he's heading through Iselia." Yggdrasill tightened his grip on his chair.

"Who is that human child, Kvar?" Anger and hatred flowed into his voice as he spoke that question.

"It's his son from what I've heard. Its name is Lloyd, I believe," Kvar replied as Yggdrasill suddenly released his grip on his chair and suddenly stood up.

"Ambush them! Remove that woman's exsphere! Kill the child as well. He'll be a threat to my plans if he lives," he suddenly ordered, slightly surprising Kvar.

"R-right, Lord Yggdrasill," he said as his hologram vanished leaving Yggdrasill to shake in fear. So then his dream from so long ago was real. If that boy lived then he would be defeated by him. He had to make sure that the boy was killed. He wanted to see the child's dead, cold body for himself. He floated over to the warp and hovered through his castle. His destination was Forcystus's ranch. His intentions were...death in cold blood.

--------------------------------------

Me: So do you like it? If so then review, review and review!

-------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 2: Childish Sentiments_

_"If you kill him then what will you have from stopping Kratos from killing himself?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Childish Sentiments

**A/N's: Hello! WHOA! lol SIX reviews in less than 24 hours... O.o wow I didn't think that would happen... (yes 6 reivews is ALOT for me) **

**AyakaShimizu: Thank you! tee hee Thanx! I finally finished my other story so I can focus on this one now! **

**(Saint) Alaia Skyhawk: HI! lol I'm glad I got you hooked :P. Just remember DON"T DO DRUGS! lol I'm ok. Ya it does ryhme! tee hee Thank you! **

**Rowena Raven: Thank you! Here's more, so don't worry! **

**(Saint) ShadowofUndine: HI! lol ur right I should've thought about Prnyma doing the report... well I thought Mithos wouldn't have like hated both of them right away. hate takes time to grow! lol that is a pathetic comeback :P lol sorry I just randomly thought of the idea. Thank you! **

**Hiranieas: Oh no need to worry about that! I'll keep writing till my doomsday :P lol thank you! **

**Ark Navy: I know! Lol I couldn't help myself cuz I'm like... new idea... MUST WRITE! I think I've been affected by some random Lloyd-bug or something I dunno! lol I told my sister about all the sites I have for Tales of Symphonia and she's like 'OH MY GOSH YOU"RE OBESSESSED!' and I chuckled. tee hee! lol thank you! **

**and... a seventh review! YAYNESS! **

**(Saint) Lynsandria: HI! lol Thank you! Hope you like it! **

**Ok I got everyone I think... MEH! lol ok umm (is feeling random) DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Who has to know...' _

_-Dirty little Secrets by the All American Rejects_

**Chapter 2: Childish Sentiments**

The wind blew roughly, but it wasn't strong. All around him, lay bodies of rotting and burning flesh as battles continued to rage bringing even more bodies of burning flesh to the ground. The air stunk of blood and the atmosphere carried the burden of great anger between both sides. Although one side was obviously losing, the losing side had a one way ticket to make the winning team suffer a great loss or at least, for the leader that is. He sat by himself, crying and preparing to throw a temper tantrum if the scary people didn't go away and leave his parents alone.

His father was far off, fighting angrily against a blonde man with a staff. His mother was... where was she? He looked around the feild searching for his mother. The last time he'd seen was when her skin had turned a strange green color and she'd grown quite large. She looked very scary and he remembered that he had begun to cry when hse changed. He continued to cry as a large shadow fell upon him. He looked back with tear filled eyes and his eyes widened when he saw the green monster behind him. It lifted up one of its clawed arms ready to bring it down like a hammer. Noticing this, the boy screamed.

--------------------------------------

The auburn haired man sharply turned his head around when he heard the scream. It couldn't have been any of the Desians or Noishe since it sounded like a child's. It could only be...

"Lloyd!" he shouted as he gave Kvar another slash, then turned and ran to try and save his son. He knew he wasn't going to make it in time as the arm came down and Lloyd covered his head. In a flash, Noishe appeared, taking the hit for Lloyd. He fell to his knees and didn't move for a few moments.

_Kra-Kratos... _

The man walked towards them, eyes widened in fear and great saddness.

_Please... kill me..._

--------------------------------------

Yggdrasill floated towards the yard in front of the ranch and watched as Kratos fought off more Desians. He looked towards the cliff to see a woman which a large wound in her stomach lying down as a small brown haired boy gripped her tightly. A green and white dog watched them too, saddness showing in his body language. He smiled smugly at the child. He was small and probably couldn't take much. He'd be quite easy to kill. He considered attempting it right then and there since Kratos was busy with Kvar. He nodded to himself and was beginning to make his over when Kvar hit the edge of the cliff with a lightning bolt, breaking the edge that they were on and sending the woman, child and dog over it. He heard Kratos shout and watched as the Seraph ripped through the Desians and finally hit Kvar. He then ran and jumped off the cliff.

Yggdrasill went to the edge of it and watched as Kratos search frantically for any sign of the child and what he assumed was the Angelus Project. Kratos searched around every tree, under every rock and in every ditch until he fell to his knees. Yggdrasill left him there to wallow in his own depression and floated off through the forest. After fifteen minutes he began to hear a faint sobbing. He could barely hear it even with his angelic hearing. He followed it for a quite way through the thick part of the forest. He soon found himself near the cliff again but just a ways downwards. He noticed the woman, the child and dog lying there. The child was sobbing over his mother, who appeared to be dead and the dog seemed to be unconscious. Yggdrasill smiled and wandered closer to them. He then held out his hand ready to kill the child with a single attack.

"Yggdrasill, stop!" a voice shouted as a figure jumped in between him and the child.

"Yuan, what do you want? I'm busy at the moment. Stand aside," he told him as Yuan glared at him.

"You'd kill an innocent child?"

"That inferior being is not innocent! He will become a thorn in my side if I do not eliminate him now. Stand aside!"

"How will you stop Kratos then?" Yggdrasill froze and lowered his arm slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you kill him then what will you have from stopping Kratos from killing himself?" He lowered his arm completely as Yuan relaxed slightly.

"Then what do you suggest that I do? I refuse to even touch that being."

"Raise him in Welgaia. Make the lifeless angels take care of him. You can use him against Kratos if he ever tries to defy you." Yggdrasill nodded taking everything in slowly.

"Fine. Bring him to Welgaia. I'm going to go see how Kratos is faring." Yuan nodded accepting his orders as he walked over and picked the boy up. He immediately began to cry as Yuan tried to quiet him down before Kratos heard. The boy quickly fell asleep in his arms. He sighed and whispered a small first aid spell for the woman before revealing his wings and flying off with the sleeping boy in his arms.

A silver haired woman approached the dog and the seemingly dead woman and gasped when she saw them. She ran over to them.

"Oh my, are you alright?" She pulled out a staff and prepared to cast a long first aid spell. After a long while, the silver haired woman's mana was low and she collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. The woman on the ground moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Who...are you? Where i-is Lloyd?" she asked softly as the silver haird woman tilted her head.

-----------------------------------

Kratos stared at the gleaming sword in his hand. He made cut on his finger, not feeling the pain. Nothing compared to the pain he felt at that moment. In the blink of an eye his family had disappeared. He had nothing left to fight for, not even Noishe. He heard the soft, slow flutter of wings of mana but he ignored it and pointed the sword at his throat, prepared to be reunited with his family.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kratos," Yggdrasill told him as Kratos ignored him. He gripped the sword and closed his eyes. "Why would you want to die now? What if they weren't really dead or at least all of them?" Kratos' eyes snapped open. His mind began race with the possible ideas but he shook his head.

"It can't be. I searched this damn forest. I searched everywhere!" he thought aloud. He dropped the sword, his hands gripping the side of head.

"Your son is alive, Kratos. All you need to do is return to Cruxis and I shall return him to you. Only until you've proven that you're trustworthy of course." Kratos pondered for a minute before picking up the sword and sheathing it. He turned to Yggdrasill.

"Fine but I'm doing this for my family, not you."

And so begins the story of a father's pain, a brother's loss, a husband's battle, a wife's death and a boy's hellish life...

----------------------------------

**Me: I'm short on time so the chapter was short. **

**Anna: What have you done?**

**Me: I don't know. I just got this random idea and then it turned into...THAT! **

**Anna: I'm just curious...am I alive? **

**Me: Meh... anyway Thanx to Jana-Yggdrasill for reviewing today! ...or yesterday? meh u reviewed ! Thank you! **

**Anna: HIGH SCHOOL!**

**Me: AHH I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TODAY! (runs out the door) **

**Anna: Reivew please! **

**----------------------**

_(No preview today :P) _


	3. Chapter 3: Childish Days

**A/N's: I hope you guys don't mind but doing the review list takes a lot out of the free time I have to write this so I'll do something different instead. ANYWAYS, for those who care, school's going great. I like it alot so far. I currently have Religion, Gym, Science/French. Science and French flip periods everyday so Day 1 I have Science (SNC) then French and then day 2 I have French before SNC and then it goes back to Day 1 and so forth. It also turns out that my homeroom teacher taught my older sister who graduated seven years ago! well... I'm just carrying on the family legacy :P lol Just kidding. **

**Now, another thing, I will only be able to write this on my free time. If I have more than one chapter done than I'll post it most likely on a Friday. I will post it whenever I can and I will stop at Chapter... 14 I think. yes chapter 14 and I won't update this one till Angel Soul is updated. lol I dunno when I will have it updated. Gomenne, it'll be out as soon as possible. **

**ok maybe the last thing...lol I dunno. Um this chapter starts at Lloyd's fourth birthday. and every other chapter begins at another one of his birthdays until he reaches the age of 17. That's when something else will start. Whenever I start a new part there'll be an intro to it. I still have to do a part with Anna and Raine and... depending on something... lol why am I telling you all this? ok well I just changed my mind :P lol i'll start on a new part when Lloyd turns 6 cuz something happens when he turns six. I've actually been trying to write out that part on paper. Hasn't been going well but maybe I can write during any free time I may gain during my classes. Anyway I've talked enough. I'll let you know if anything happens. **

**Disclaimer:... I'm sure you all know that I don't own TOS. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'What a day to take to...a wild child...' _

_-Wild Child by Enya_

Chapter 3: Childish Days

Intro:

Feirce fires, blinding lightning strikes, foul words, bloodied bodies, burning flesh, a great fall and a sudden death of a loved one... things that would give a three year old nightmares. These are things that happen nonetheless. Only a strong and caring person with a heart as such could cure such an illness... there was a boy who did not have someone to nurture him with love...

This is the story of a boy's hellish life ... before it got a little better...

-------------------------------------------------

He walked along the street of a large city he couldn't remember the name of. His heart skipped a beat when he couldn't remember the name. He'd be punished if he couldn't name every city and this world and the next. He closed his eyes and his gripped tightened around the hand of caretaker for the day. He began to hit his forhead, pounding his brain while trying to remember all of the names.

"Lloyd, just what are you doing?" his caretaker asked as the boy opened his eyes and looked towards him. Then he sighed softly.

"I can't remember the names. It's too hard," he replied as Yuan shook his head and lead him into a restuarant. The boy sat in a chair as Yuan ordered for him. When he placed food in front of the boy he looked up and smiled a little. He ate rather quickly and ruthlessly. Yuan stared in awe before shaking his head.

"Alright, listen carefully for I don't wish to repeat myself. This world is called Syl-var-rant." Yuan said the word slowly so that the boy would be able to pronounce it. Being his fourth birthday and all Yggdrasill wanted him to know the names of the worlds and all the city, towns and villages in both worlds, something Yuan didn't even know at that age when the world was one. "This city is called Palma-costa. Alright? You're going to be spending the day in Isel-ia where the Cho-sen lives. Do you remember what you're supposed to do when you get there?" Lloyd nodded and Yuan smirked. He'd recalled reading a book about raising children. It apparently required care, which menat he had to be nice, and patience, which meant that he couldn't angry very fast. It just so happens that both those things didn't exactly fit in to Yuan's or Yggdrasill's personality. Yuan, at least, made an effort and the relationship between Lloyd and Yuan was decent.

Lloyd hadn't even seen Kratos. Yuan was surprised when Lloyd said that he couldn't remember much of what he looked like. It's hadn't even been a year yet that he'd been separated from his parents. Kratos had been throwing questions at both Yuan and Yggdrasill demanding answers though he never got one. Yggdrasill made it his top priorety to make sure that Lloyd could not be found in Welgaia when Kratos was there. Since Kratos had reported back from a long mission and forcefully told Yggdrasill that he'd be staying in Welgaia for the day, the Lord of angels had ordered Yuan to take Lloyd out for the day or at least, let him roam Sylvarant for awhile. Yuan wasn't that heartless.

So Yuan had made arrangements with the parents of the Chosen who was now three years old. She could speak just as well as Lloyd and would probably be able to help him study his names of cities...or maybe not. The half-elf hadn't exactly ever met the Chosen of Sylvarant.

Lloyd had been basically shoved into every book the lifeless angels could find. They weren't exactly good at teaching so the boy barely learned anything at all. After Yggdrasill had tested Lloyd himself one day secretly, he wasn't happy. The last thing he wanted was a dumb kid wandering Welgaia. He wanted someone intelligent who'd be able to fight for themselves.

The Angelus Project was in Yggdrasill's hand. Yuan had caught him continuously muttering about how incomplete it was. The Lord of Angels wasn't even using it at the moment. He was worried that he might make Lloyd wear it when he was older and let it continue it's growth or worse... he might even send it back to Kvar to make it even more powerful.

Lloyd wiped his mouth and nodded. Yuan snapped back to reality from his thoughts and sighed in exasperation. The boy had finished a full adult's meal in five minutes. At least he wasn't asking for more like a certain someone he remembered. Lloyd expertly threw out his garbage and stood next to the table waiting for Yuan.

"Alright, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------

He stepped off the warp panel and observed Welgaia. The signs were everywhere that a young child was somewhere here. Kratos had been hearing the occasional scream or cry and some places had been heavily damaged for some strange reason. He knew that Yuan was avoiding him and that Yggdrasill merely refused to give him answers and instead gave him missions. Today, he was not going to take that.

He knew what day it was and preferred to be left alone. He wandered Welgaia for awhile, ignoring the lifeless angels that approached him, attempting to speak with him. He had no time for them at the moment. He quickly grew bored with the familiar surroundings of the place and walked towards the warp to Sylvarant.

"Kratos," a familiar voice said making him stop right before the warp. Yggdrasill floated closer from behind. "I would ask that you not go to Sylvarant at the moment." Something in his voice made Kratos' heart skip a beat. For once he wasn't giving him a mission to keep him away from Welgaia.

"And for what reason would that be?"

"Yuan is currently there doing something for me. I would ask that if you must leave Welgaia to go to Tethe'alla."

"Heh, all the more reason for me to go to Sylvarant. I'll avoid Iselia if I must and I won't be walking into any of the major cities... or city I should say. I would prefer to be... on my own today."

"Fine. But you must stay clear of Iselia." With that Yggdrasill left Kratos to step onto the warp panel leading into Sylvarant's Tower of Salvation, that was, at the time, invisible to anyone in that world.

---------------------------------------------------

Already three hours in Iselia and Lloyd felt a bit happier. The Chosen's name was Colette and she was pretty but she was a bit... clutsy. She was very kind as well. The little village of oracles was pretty quiet but the little village was pretty boring as well. A few minutes of relaxation was something he needed but not a whole day of it. Already he missed being able to wander off on his own and do what he pleased. The Chosen came out of the house and sat next to him on the steps. She lived in a lovely house and Lloyd was shocked to see how small it was since he didn't remember much about where he lived before he went to Welgaia.

"What do you want to do?" she asked cheerfully as she smiled at him. He shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know. It's my birthday today and I wasn't allowed to stay home so that's why my uncle brought me here for the day so that I could be somewhere new. To be honest, I'm not used to all the wildlife."

"Really? It's really pretty! I would show you the Iselia forest but Gramma says that I'm not allowed to go there alone. There's also a ranch on the way there so it's not safe," the little girl replied. Lloyd thought for a moment. He wasn't far in his studies but he had heard of the ranches. The place where exspheres were manufactered even though he didn't yet understand how they were made. He knew that he wasn't supposed to leave the village especially without weapons. He sighed remembering how important the Chosen was to Lord Yggdrasill's plan. He couldn't endanger her but... his curiosity won him over.

"How about we both go? That way you won't be alone so it won't be as dangerous." Colette blinked then nodded happily as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the village. The guards had fallen asleep at their posts and didn't awake even as the two children sped past them and into an area of many dangers.

------------------------------------------------

Kratos walked through the Iselia forest, lost in the many memories of the past. He relived them all as he passed through trees silently. He stopped when he realized how close he was to the Iselia ranch. His hands clenched immediately when he saw it and his eyes gleamed with hatred. He was about to turn around and walk away when he heard a commotion at the front gate and a sobbing sound somewhere nearby. He first decided to find out where the sobbing noise was coming from.

Stepping through a thick brush, he discovered the three year old Chosen of Sylvarant. Her blonde hair was covered in leaves and her white uniform was overwhelmed with dirt. She was on her knees and on the brink of tears. She looked up when she saw him coming and immediately stood and ran up to him.

"Please, I need to you to save him before the Desians hurt him!" she cried, the tears finally flowing down face. Kratos, feeling sorry for her, kneeled down.

"Who is it that you want me to save?"

"His named is Lloyd. We were supposed to stay in the village but he wanted to see the forest so I showed him and when he saw the ranch said that he would save the people there. He can't save them on his own so please!" He stared at her. _Lloyd _was here? He shook his head to clear his thoughts then stood up.

"Head back to the village. I will save him. Now, go," he commanded the Chosen who nodded silently. He left the girl to fend for herself as he ran through the forest and reached the entrance to the ranch. He jumped up onto the cliffs to the right of the ranch and was able to see inside clearly. His eyes widened when he saw the boy. The child was dodging blow after blow from the Desians. He managed to reach the lever for the gate and opened it. Kratos watched as he ran through the now open gates and trip over a rock that he hadn't seemed to notice. The Desians stopped behind him, their weapons ready as he slowly stood up and faced them.

"You'll pay for your disruption, kid!" One of the Desians shouted as he raised his weapon over his head. He thrust his whip down as Kratos jumped down from the cliff and extended his wings not caring who saw. He unsheathed his sword, faster than lightning and knocked the whip out of the Desian's hand. The boy looked up at him and gasped slightly.

"I think I've..." he began but Kratos cut him off.

"Get out of here! I'll hold them off," he told him as he rushed in to battle. The boy turned and ran in the direction of the village.

---------------------------------------------------

"Lloyd, you're alright!" he heard the girl call out as he approached her. He nodded quietly and the two walked back into the village of Iselia. It was already evening and they made it back just in time. Yuan was also just approaching the house and Frank had opened the door looking for the two of them. They both sighed in relief.

"Did you two enjoy walking around the village?" Frank asked as Colette nodded.

"Yes! Is Lloyd staying for dinner?" Yuan shook his head.

"Unfortunetly, we must go. We have to meet someone tonight. Come along, Lloyd, we need to go."

"Right. Good-bye Colette, Frank." Lloyd bowed slightly. "Thank you for having me here."

"Come back someday ok, Lloyd?" Colette asked him as he nodded.

"I'll try."

Yuan and Lloyd left the village after a few good-byes. They walked in silence for most of the way. Yuan was particularly curious when Lloyd moved to the other side of him when passing by the ranch. He noticed that there was a slight commotion near the front but he made a mental note to ask Lloyd about it when they were away from the village.

Lloyd didn't even notice that they hadn't just warped to the Tower of Salvation. His mind was on other things. Like that man who had saved him at the ranch. He seemed so familiar. The purple armour, the fiery blade and his feirce eyes... Why did they seem so similar to him? He'd thought he'd be afraid of him but he felt somewhat at peace that he had come to help him. Maybe even slightly joyeous. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Yuan let go of his hand and turned to face him. He looked up to see Yggdrasill warp in front of him. Lloyd flinched when he realized how angry he looked before getting thrown into a tree.

"Why did you leave the village!" he roared as Lloyd slowly pulled himself up. Yggdrasill began to advance on him when Yuan stood in between them both.

"What did he do? He's still a child. That's not how you punish him," he said as Yggdrasill shoved him out of the way.

"I will punish him the way I think he should be punished." He picked the boy up by his collar and held him until they were face to face. The boy winced at the tight grip. "You've met _him _haven't you?" He couldn't respond due to the lack of air getting to his lungs. He opened his mouth but only a slight gasp came from it. "Answer me, HUMAN!"

"Wh-who?" He used all his strength to reply and suddenly felt as though that was a mistake. He'd used up the last of his breath in his lungs and it wasn't being replaced. Yggdrasill was pretty much choking him. The lord of angels closed his eyes and slowly relaxed his grip before dropping the boy to the ground. Lloyd was half-conscious and the world just seemed to spin for a while.

"No one important. Next time, do not stry from where you are. Come along now, I'm going to test you on your studies." Yggdrasill floated away and warped. Yuan sighed as Lloyd shakily stood up then fell to the ground unconscious. He carried the boy and warped as well. He felt quite terrible for Lloyd... his day didn't exactly go well...

------------------------------------------------------

**Me: I'm sorry it took me so long to update but that's what school does to you! I'll try to update as soon as possible but right now I'm in a rush! I haven't even done my homework yet and it's... ALMOST 10 AT NIGHT! AHH! lol ok bye bye everyone! Till next chapter! **

**Also if you can name the worst thing that's ever happened to you that'll give me some ideas for the next chapter! good night! hugs all (I like hugs Tee hee:D )**

**P.S.: Yah this is probably sounding like Colloyd now right? I'm telling and I swear to Lloyd it's not! It's mostly onesided and I'm sure you can tell which side it is :P coughcolettecoughhmm lol.**

**---------------------------**

_Preview: Childish Tests_

_"Maybe this will help you learn. I will not have an idiot wandering Welgaia. Learn to survive on your own!" _


	4. Chapter 4: Childish Tests

**A/n's: Hello everyone!! I truely appreciate the reviews. If I didn't get them then this probably would have taken much longer to get out. I guess it still took a little while but my homework was killing me. lol I stayed up till 4:30 AM studying on a Saturday night/Sunday morning. It was quite fun actually. Once I got past the 'OMG I'm so tired part' I was fine and wide awake. Anyways, y'all probably want to read what's going to happen to Lloyd next. Evil people, yes you are :P lol so am I, for writing it. but oh well... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS. Or any quotes before the chapter... unless it says so...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'We aim above the mark to hit the mark.'_

_- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Chapter 4: Childish Tests

Lloyd landed on his side with a grunt. His two swords went flying as he noticed the floor beneath him beginning to glow. He rolled out of the danger area of the spell and ran to pick up his two swords. Once he had grabbed them, he found himself on the floor again. He was about to get up when a great pressure fell upon his chest. He opened his eyes to see Yggdrasill's foot holding them down with a glowing blade at his throat. Sweat beaded Lloyd's forehead as neither of them moved and the pressure on his chest continued to increase. He closed his eyes in pain and waited.

He inhaled deeply and gasped as the pressure was suddenly released. He laid on the floor, coughing as Yggdrasill watched him in disgust. He avoided looking at him straight in the eye for he knew that the lord of angels was very displeased with his progress in the arts of swords. Even though he managed to break through the main gate last year at the Iselia ranch and knocked out a few Desians his skills were nothing compared to Yggdrasill's.

"Stand, human." Yggdrasill's voice seemed to swim in hatred. Lloyd sheathed his swords and stood, focusing on the floor. He braced himself to be hit when he heard the blonde growl. He was glad that he had when a sharp pain hit him in the stomach and sent him flying across the room. He hit the wall with greater force then he thought he would which knocked the air out of his lungs. He slowly slumped to the wall, breathing in slowly.

"Fool... Go to the libraries and read for the next three hours. After that report to Yuan and tell him to teach you more on how to handle your swords. Currently, you're pitiful. Now get out of my sight," he ordered bitterly. Lloyd pulled himself up and walked out of the room. The moment the door closed behind him, he fell to his knees and held his stomach in pain. That last move had done some pretty bad damage and he could feel the blood in his body flowing strangely. He suddenly gained a headache and made a note to ask Yuan for First Aid after he had finished reading.

He clutched his head and groaned. He felt light headed and it wasn't because he wasn't learning anything from books. He felt weak and ill but tried his best to ignore it and continued to read. After two and a half an hours he began to skim through the books. He couldn't take much more of this 'learning' thing. He closed the last book and sighed. He couldn't understand why he felt so... bored. The word 'fun' came to mind but where had he heard that before? What did that word mean anyways? Having absolutely no clue he looked it up in a dictionary.

"'Anything enjoyable or amusing.' Enjoyable...?" He thought for a moment. Maybe... Yuan could let him do something 'fun'. Smiling for the first time in a little he put the books away. He observed his surroundings first before leaving. He noticed two guards at the door (to make sure he didn't leave) and a few wandering the library sections (to make sure he wasn't making any plans on leaving). He dashed to the far side of a bookshelf and shook it until some books fell. Just as he knew they would, the angels in that shelving area came to pick them up and put them in order again. He made his way to the back of the shelves closest to the door where the angels were standing guard. He pushed a couple books off and they fell from the other side. They looked in the direction of the books but didn't move at first. Lloyd was worried that they wouldn't fall for it but being lifeless angels they did and they floated over to them bent down and picked them up. They examined them carefully and put them back in their proper spots. While they were distracted, Lloyd snook out the door without a single one of noticing, execpt for a certain Seraph who had just arrived in Welgaia without Yggdrasill's knowledge... Lloyd ran off towards Yuan's sector while lightly clutching his stomach and muttering the words 'something fun' the whole way.

-------------------------------------------------

"You want to do something fun? Well like what?" Yuan asked absentmindly as Lloyd sat on the floor of his room.

"I don't know what is something fun?"

"Well it depends on what you find enjoyable." Lloyd paused when he heard the last word.

"'Enjoyable?'... Well I like...exploring places, I think." Lloyd scratched the back of his head. Yuan chuckled.

"I don't know if I can arrange for you to go down to Sylvarant or Tethe'alla at the moment." Lloyd nodded and suddenly gasped as he felt a trobbing pain in his head. "Are you alright? You seem kind of pale."

"Oh, Lord Yggdrasill defeated me in my sparing test today. I think I didn't block correctly and was hit pretty hard."

"First Aid..." Yuan muttered as a green slowly flooded over Lloyd. When it faded he felt no pain.

"Yuan, may I come in?" a voice asked as knocking could be heard at his door. Yuan sharply looked up then shot a look at Lloyd who froze. Yuan mouthed the words 'Get into the closet and stay there' and the boy did as he was told even though something was telling him that he'd heard that voice before.

"Alright, come in." The door slowly opened and a aurburn haired man walking in with the normal outfit for high ranked angels on. The rank of a Seraph. Lloyd nearly gasped when he saw him. He'd seen him exactly a year ago when he had made his first attempt to infiltrate the Iselia Ranch, even though he didn't get too far he had managed to break through the main gate. That man had saved him when he was trying to get away. He knew him from somewhere but since when was he one of the Seraphim? Why didn't he know about him? Was this man the one that Yggdrasill had been talking about?

"Yuan, I'm sure I saw him here, in Welgaia." His posture was serious but his eyes were pleading with Yuan to at least admit something that would give him a clue as what was going on. Yuan sighed and looked away.

"Was it near the libraries?" The man nodded and Yuan shook his head. Lloyd heart seemed to drop. Did he get Uncle Yuan in trouble?

"Kratos, please be patient. At the moment I don't have any information that I can give to you. All I can tell you is that for now, he's fine." Kratos sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Yuan don't forget that I'm trusting you here." The man left and Lloyd didn't move. He was lost in old memories that had been abandoned. They were too fuzzy and he couldn't see them well. Yuan sighed with relief.

"Lloyd, you can come out now." The boy slowly walked out and looked around.

"Who was he?" Yuan hesitated before answering.

"... The other Seraph. He's...rarely around. Anyways, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll wander a bit." _...or maybe I could look for that Seraph! _Lloyd thought slyly without a change in his expression. He bowed to Yuan before leaving and headed into the central area of Welgaia. He stopped on top of one of the balconies and looked down into the central where he spotted him walking towards his own sector.

"...Kratos... I wonder what you're like..." He prepared to jump into the central area when he felt something pulling him back.

"And just where do you think you're going? ...Human..."

-------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd cried out as he was shoved into the floor of the forest. He spat out some leaves that had got into his mouth and looked up to see Yggdrasill staring down at him.

"You will remain here until I see fit. Who knows... maybe this will help you learn. I will not have an idiot wandering Welgaia. Learn to survive on your own or die trying!" The angel warped away leaving Lloyd on his own in a forest full of monsters. Lucky for him he still carried his swords since he hadn't taken them off after his sparing match with Yggdrasill but his skills...weren't that good. He sighed as he stood up and began wandering the forest. He would need food, shelter and water. He also needed to protect his food and himself from the monsters in the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------

The moon sat high above the clouds and cast it's white light upon them. The dwarf turned off his stove and prepared a meal for him and the lady who was visiting for the day since Desians had been seen near Iselia. They were just too close for comfort so the elf who was looking after the women brought her over to his place. He had only just recently moved above ground to retire from his works slowly and it would be much easier to do that above ground. He placed a bowl of soup in fornt of the woman as she began to eat slowly. The dwarf heard a strange noise from outside.

"What was...? I'll be right back, miss." He walked out the door and a little ways from his house when he saw a pack of wolves running away with some broken swords and a small pack. He walked a little farther into the forest surrounding his home when he noticed a bundle of brown hair. He wandered over to it and realized that it was a young boy, probably between the ages of 5 and 6. He was unconscious and badly injured.

"Dirk, is there something out there?" The lady called from his house.

"Can you come and help me here, miss? There's an injured boy here?"

"Coming!" The woman hurried over and gasped when she saw the boy.

"Ll-Lloyd!?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I'm ending it here for I felt it was a good spot to end it. lol this'll have to be a double part birthday chapter then huh :P anyways review please.

Anna: ... Wat have you done to him this time?

Me: whistles

-------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 5: Childish Meetings_

_"Kratos, you need to save him!" _

_"But Anna... you-" _

_"GO!" _


	5. Chapter 5: Childish Meetings

**A/N's: (yawn) I'm so tired. Ugh sorry if this chapter took a little while but I've been working like crazy. You can start reading. I'm too tired to think of anything to tell you.**

**Declaimer: I don't own TOS...or End of the Century from DDR Max II**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- 'It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all...'_

_- Alfred Tennyson_

Chapter 5: Childish Meetings

He slowly came to, feeling warm. The thing he was lying on was soft and the thing that was covering him was keeping him warm. He curled up between the two things in a dazed manner before sitting up straight suddenly in shock. Suddenly remembering the wolves that had attacked him, his hands immediately went to swords which were missing. He gasped and frantically looked around him not really taking in the fact that he wasn't outside anymore.

"Seems as though Mr. Sleepy-Head is awake now." Lloyd turned to look at the beautiful woman. She walked towards him holding a tray. He merely stared at her as she placed it on his lap then sat in a nearby chair.

"Well, go ahead and eat! You don't want it to get cold, do you?" she told him as he looked down at the steaming bowl of soup before and slowly picked up the spoon next to it. He paused before dipping the spoon into the soup, trying to figure out why the woman looked so familiar. He shook his head took a sip of the soup. He smiled happily.

"I-it's delicious!" The woman giggled.

"I thought you'd like this soup specifically." Lloyd looked at her face one more time. He remembered the taste of the soup before, when he was much younger... when he and his mother were hiding...

"Mo-mommy?" Anna gasped as Lloyd looked away shyly. He shouldn't have said anything... He didn't even know that he knew that word. Being deprived of his parents care he hadn't realized that he had forgotten the words of his own childhood. She walked over to him and embraced him in light hug.

"I thought you'd never remember." They stayed like that for a long while.

--------------------------------------

"... and that's when the wolves attacked me and knocked me out," Lloyd finished as Dirk sighed. It was grave news for him when he first heard that the Goddess Martel wasn't a real Goddess. Now having it proven to him only made it graver but still he couldn't help but feel grateful that he wasn't living in the same lie as everyone else in the world was. Anna looked up.

"I guess it's time I told you how we were all sep-"

"Hello? Anna, are you there?!" Someone knocked at the door vigorously. The door flew open and before Lloyd knew it there was a woman with silver hair checking over his mother.

"Oh good morning, Professor Sage," Dirk said as Raine continued to check over Anna.

"Good morning!" she said with a quick acknowledgement. "Anna, how do you feel? Any pain or abnormalities?" Anna shook her head.

"I'm fine Professor, thank you." Lloyd watched with curiosity as Raine poked his mother continuously to make sure she was alright but... one thing that bothered him was what was wrong with her in the first place?

"Oh and hello. Who are you?" He sat up straight when he noticed the lady staring at him.

"This is my son, Lloyd. Dirk found him last night on the outskirts of the Iselia forest." Raine looked towards Anna, puzzled.

"But where did he come from? He couldn't possibly have survived on his own in that forest at his age."

"Uh...someone left me there...last night," Lloyd said quietly as Raine looked away angrily.

"Who could do something to a child?"

"A demon..." Dirk muttered as the air grew tense in the room. Lloyd began to grow uncomfortable when suddenly the ground began shake. It was so sudden that Raine feel over and Anna sat back down in shock. Dirk leaned against the wall and waited for it to pass.

"What in the bloody nine hells was that?!" Dirk roared as Lloyd ran up to his mother.

"Where are my swords?" She stared at him before pointing to the two sheathes on the floor in a corner. Still in shock, she didn't noticed what she had did until Lloyd said that he'd be back later and was out the door. When her senses returned she ran out the door and stopped trying to find any sign of him.

"LLOYD!" she called out but received no response.

------------------------------------------

"Kratos! Open the door! It's important!" Yuan shouted as the door was immediately open. He stepped in and took a deep breath. When he was sure that he was calm enough he faced Kratos and decided to get straight to the point.

"Lloyd's near Iselia at the moment. I don't know who he's met up with but Yggdrasill left him in the Iselia forest last night."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know that yet but if you want to see him that badly then I suggest you look for him." Kratos looked away, ashamed. "What is it?"

"Yggdrasill summoned me. He has another mission for me in Tethe'alla." The two were silent for a moment. Kratos clenched his fists. The moment something came up about his son, Yggdrasill gave him another mission that kept him away. He felt as though he was failing Lloyd. He was letting his own son down.

"I'll check on him for you then. It will seem suspicious if I take your place and you suddenly go down to Sylvarant," Yuan suggested as Kratos nodded.

"Thank you, Yuan." With that he was out the door. Yuan just stood there pondering and remembering something that seemed as though it had happened just the day before...

_"Help me, big brother!" Mithos clung to the edge of the cliff in fear. He didn't want to fall... he'd die for sure. He didn't know how to use his wings yet and he didn't want to try at the moment. Yuan faced off against the ogre blocking his way. The beast swung at him as he dodged and managed to cut into the ogre's side. With an outraged roar it hit him in the gut with its club. He landed on the ground with a grunt. _

_"Big brother, my hands are...they're slipping!" Mithos shouted in fear for sweat was gathering on his fingers making it even harder for him to hang on. Yuan heard the boy's cries and stood up. He charged the ogre and thrust his weapon through it. The beast fell back, over the cliff. In seconds did Yuan realize what he had just done. _

_"Mithos! I'm coming!" He jumped off of the cliff just in time to see Mithos let go as the Ogre bounced off of the cliff wall. He closed his eyes tightly trying to think of way to save Mithos. Purple wings sprouted from his back as he burst downwards and managed to grab the screaming Mithos. Changing the position of his body, he flew upwards and back onto solid ground where a tearful Martel and pale Kratos awaited them. Martel embraced her brother in a hug after looking towards Yuan. _

_"Thank you...Yuan."_

------------------------------------

Anna sat obviously worried about Lloyd who hadn't returned the night before. She heard some kind footsteps and expected to see Lloyd walking towards her but sighed in disappointment when she realized it was just Noishe. Noishe licked her face before sitting next to her. The protozoan was concerned. He could tell that she didn't breakfast or lunch and seeing as it was mid-day, she had been waiting outside for a long while.

"Mom!" Anna looked up when she heard that childish voice.

"Lloyd...?" Lloyd came rushing up to her with a huge, heavy bag. He opened it to reveal tones of fruits and cooked meat. Anna stared in awe at all of it then looked back at Lloyd.

"Did you...find all of this?" Lloyd nodded.

"I don't know what the explosion was but I figured that you and Dirk would be hungry so I found some berries and cooked some food from last night."

"You spent the night in the forest?"

"Yes. I had to otherwise-"

"Bark!" Noishe decided to make his presence known to the boy he surely knew. He greeted him by licking him in the face. Anna giggled.

"Do you remember him, Lloyd?" Lloyd nodded happily.

"Noshy!" he called out as Noishe barked again. The boy hugged the protozoan's neck tightly, almost making the poor thing wheeze. When he finally let go, Anna let out a content sigh.

"Lloyd, how about this? Let's go into the village and have a bit of fun for the day." Lloyd looked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Sure!"

For the rest of that day, he merely did things with his mother and Noishe. He did things that he guessed he would consider enjoyable. For once, he could actually say that he had fun. For once, he was enjoying a day without anything going wrong. They played with some of the kids at the school house and even Colette joined in. If Lloyd had anything to say about it, he'd say it was the best day of his life... but still the thought that he tried to keep buried deep in his mind still rose up and distracted him. Just how long could this last before Yggdrasill became fed up with it?

-----------------------------------------

_The field seemed pure and rich as children and their parents ran around happily merely enjoying their time together. It seemed like a joyous reunion. The children were giggling away and their parents watched on proud and just as happy as they were. _

Life, love, cherish it all,

'cause in the blink of an eye...

_There was no tension, hate or anger. Everyone simply cared for each other dealt with problems in a calm and collective manner. Some would say that it was paradise...others would say that it was something that just couldn't last... in a way, both were right..._

Man, woman, child, no longer exists...

You won't hear a sound...

_Everything changed suddenly. The people collapsed onto the ground dying, deprived of their strength. The field just slowly died turning into a beige wasteland. The surrounding trees seemed to melt away, leaving only dead lumps of bark. Eventually, all sound stopped and not a single breath could be heard. Even the wind was silent and not a single bird sang nearby. _

Although this was the beginning,

Beware because the end is near...

_Lloyd wandered through the field. How quickly the field had seemed to change... how quickly the people seemed to fall to this sudden change in the environment. Was this truly how weak and defenseless humans were against nature?_

Many changes we are seeing,

I just say it's the end...

_He put his hand to the dead bark of a tree that was long gone. He sighed. What could he do to prevent something like this? It wasn't like he could fight Mother Nature...right?_

It's the end...

_He bent down the ground as something shiny caught his attention. After brushing away some dust, he found a simple plant trying to grow from the ground. He touched it to see if it was real or actually alive. It appeared to be. When he took his hand away, it faded away into dust. He stood up and looked around only to notice that everything was fading into dust around him..._

It's the end...of the century...

_'Please...don't let him kill another...'_

--------------------------------------------

Lloyd sat before his campfire in the forest. The other night before he had slept over at Dirk's due to his mother's pleas, so he gave in. Just earlier in the day, she moved back to Iselia with Raine. The Professor had offered that he stay as well but he insisted on staying in the forest. She didn't exactly like the idea but she let him go. He left before even telling Anna anything. He had some things on his mind from the night before and preferred not to speak with anyone about them until he was sure of what it meant.

The main thing that was bothering him was the voice. The strange voice that had an overwhelming sadness to it. It continuously played over and over in his head. It had been occupying his mind all day to the point where he could barely concentrate. It seemed so innocent and pure. The only thing he succeeded in doing all day was figuring out that the voice was that of a woman.

"Lloyd, where were you last night?" Lloyd jumped back. Yuan was suddenly hovering over him with an angry expression on his face.

"Uh, I was away..."

"Where? You're supposed to stay in the forest at all times! Not go make contact with other foolish humans!" This made Lloyd angry. No one was going to disrespect his mother and get away with it.

"Mom isn't foolish!" he shouted. Yuan seemed to stare in shock. Lloyd had never raised his voice before and had never been that angry. But what shocked Yuan the most was the fact that his mother was still alive... Anna? Alive!? He shook his head.

"What do you mean? You mean your mother is still alive?"

"Of course she is! Why wouldn't she be?" the boy asked curiously. The anger had seemed to completely disappear.

"How little you know... That doesn't matter. Anyways, feel special 'cause I won't be telling Yggdrasill where you've been going everyday." With that, Yuan simply walked away leaving Lloyd confused and worried. Why would his mother not be alive?

_'Please...don't let him kill another...'_

Only the creatures in the forest that night could hear the cries of frustrated child who was in desperate need of friends and family...

--------------------------------------------

The next day seemed to arrive too slowly for Anna. She hadn't seen Lloyd in almost twenty-four hours, and he hadn't even said bye to her the day before. She sighed sadly constantly watching the gate hoping Lloyd would walk through with a big smile on his face, letting her know that things could possibly go back to normal. But she knew deep in her heart, that with her current illness it would never be the same...

"Ms. Anna, are busy at the moment?" The current mayor of the village walked up to her. She stood up and dusted herself off a bit as she tried to look a bit more presentable.

"No, I'm not doing anything. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes. I was wondering if you'd walk for a bit with me outside the village. We won't go too far, I'd just like to have a bit of a private chat with you, if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course!" They left after Anna told Raine where she was going.

The forest was as peaceful as ever. The monsters had seemed to be staying even farther away from the village, lately. Anna thought that it was because her son was kicking their butts but she also found it unlikely. She noticed that they were quite the distance from the village. They were basically half way to Dirk's house... which was too close to the ranch. The mayor stopped and turned towards her.

"I apologize... but your presence is a danger to Iselia." Anna was about to respond to that when the Desians jumped out from the trees and bushes, surrounding her completely. Her mind seemed to freeze. Things were happening to fast. The events changed rather quickly. Before she knew it the Desians and the mayor had run away and her son was in front of her. She was on her knees and seemed to be quite far from Sylvarant at the moment.

"Mom, don't worry I'll stop them. I won't let them get away with it!" she heard Lloyd say as she looked up at him. He sheathed his swords and took his chance to look back at her and winked before running off. Only when he was already hidden by the trees did she comprehend what had happened. But she couldn't do anything about it. He was already gone.

"Anna!" Someone shouted behind her. She felt warm as a soothing green light flowed over her. When it disappeared she felt strong enough to stand. She turned to see someone else she hadn't seen in a long while but she had no time for pleasantries.

"You were watching right? Kratos, you need to save him! He's gone after the Desians one his own!" Kratos felt as though he was being placed in a corner.

"But, Anna, you-"

"Forget about me! GO! If you don't I'll never forgive you!" He was gone the moment she had stepped away from him...

------------------------------------------

**Me: well that a bit... longer. **

**Anna: well no duh. And why are you updating today first of all? **

**Me: becuase I can... and cuz I feel bad that it's been so long. **

**Anna: ... it hasn't even been a month yet. **

**Me (ignores) Ok I've had soo much work to do during this month so It was hard to get through but i finished it! YAYNESS! and you...just read it lol well I hope it worth the wait. I know that most of it was dialogue...sorry but i was fighting writier's block the whole time and I tried my best! Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Now I think I gave you enough clues as to whose voice that was... if you can't figure it out well...I guess it was harder than I thought huh:P anyways review please! THEY BRIGHTEN MY DAY WHEN THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!!! tee hee! Till next chappie!! (actually the next one is gonna be pretty short since its the continuation of this one... hopefully the next one and the one after that will be out fast enough)**

**-----------------------**

_Preview: Chapter 6: Childish Battles _

_"Grow strong, Lloyd."_


	6. Chapter 6: Childish Battles

**A/N's: Wow. I'm sorry it took me two months... but Happy New Year to all. I hope ya'll had a good Christmas. Mine was... kind of messed but meh. Sorry it took so long but I couldn't update till my break cuz I had soo much work to do. Also my exams are in January so the moment I get back to school; don't expect an update till February. cuz I have 4 CPT's to do plus projects plus studying for exams. So I'll be working hard this break... or at least I'll try to. **

**Anyways, I've been going through a lot of drama lately and it may show through my work a little. For this story it works out a bit... but if it gets to be... maybe too much sorry I can't help it. I'll do my best! Ok READ ON! Let's see a short summary of this chapter... Lloyd learns a great secret and someone ...well you'll find out. :D ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I was never good at good-bye...'_

_-Firewater by Yellowcard_

Chapter 6: Childish Battles

It had only been two years. If he could remember who his mother was just by spending a little time with her, why couldn't he remember his father at the same time? Did he have to actually see him to remember him? The five year-old made a note to ask his mother when he made the Desians pay for what they did. That is... if he could make them pay.

Lloyd began to wonder if he had run into something he couldn't accomplish. He distracted a bunch of Desians, set some slaves free and fought one guard who just happened to be sleeping. He managed to strike one of the fatal points described in one of the books he'd read. He killed the guard instantly. After tossing his lunch and lying on the ground feeling sick for a long while, he began to notice how no guards were wandering. He'd heard messages being for the Desians over something they called... an intercom. But he didn't pay attention to the messages. The atmosphere around the place felt... empty. He wandered the ranch till he ended up outside.

He froze when he walked out of the ranch. Everywhere around the yard were bodies of Desians. A man in purple clad armor stood and Lloyd felt fear. Was this man going to kill him too? He dismissed the thought when the man sheathed his sword. When the man turned Lloyd remembered who he was.

"You're Kratos, right?" Lloyd asked in awe. Kratos sighed as he walked up to him and kneeled in front of him. He flicked him in forehead.

"Anna was worried about you. You shouldn't go invading a ranch at your age, especially with your skill." Lloyd rubbed his head and froze suddenly remembering something. He looked up at Kratos again. He knew Lord Yggdrasill had been hiding for some reason.

"Da...ddy?" Lloyd asked quietly. Kratos' eyes widened as Lloyd basically collapsed unto him and gave him a big hug. "How could I forget you...?" Kratos returned the hug.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go find your mother."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The wind swept through the trees. Anna could tell something wasn't right. As a mother, she began to ponder about all the things that could have possibly happened to Lloyd or Kratos. She knew Kratos could handle himself but she worried about him anyways. She mentally smacked herself countless times. She should've gone with Kratos, that way she would know if they were alright or not. She fell to her knees as she heard bushes rustling.

"Mommy!" she heard Lloyd call out as her five year old son ran towards her. In the wonder of it all she could find no words to say and dismissed the wrong feeling in her mind and heart. Something still felt...dangerous but she pushed it away. She hugged her son tightly as Kratos followed and sighed with relief.

For that short amount of time the three of them were together again but Kratos wondered... if they ran now would they be able to avoid Yggdrasill's wrath or would Kvar just catch up to them again. He turned away from Anna and Lloyd. Maybe it would be better for them if he wasn't around... just maybe.

"Kratos Aurion, don't even think about leaving now!" Anna shouted, surprising Kratos who turned around to see her standing. Lloyd looked back and forth between the both of them. Kratos smiled a little.

"You can still read my mind then." Anna smirked. Lloyd giggled a little. His mother looked down at him and smiled.

Lloyd noticed he'd been acting a little different. He always felt happy near his mother and now that he finally found what he was missing he couldn't be any happier. He felt as though he could laugh and just randomly run till he couldn't move anymore. It felt right for once. In Welgaia, such a thing never seemed appropriate.

"So you've found your roots, Lloyd?" A voice called out as Anna felt as if her heart was falling. She fell to her knees and pulled Lloyd close to her as Kratos unsheathed his sword. They both turned to face Yggdrasill. He smirked at the three of them before glaring at Anna.

"I'm surprised you're still living. But no matter, just as long as you don't interfere with my plans I don't care what you do. There isn't much you can do either way."

"Stay away from them Yggdrasill," Kratos growled.

"I dare you to try and stop me!" He cried out as he fired some mana at Kratos, hitting him in the stomach with amazing speed. Kratos flew back a few a meters.

"Kratos!" Anna shouted as Lloyd looked on. He could feel that it was already over but that didn't mean he couldn't try to use what he had learned so far. Lloyd gripped the hilts of his own two swords. They were made to better fit the child's small size so they didn't do much damage but through the training he'd done in the past two years. He moved away from his mother and ran to stand between Kratos and Yggdrasill. The Lord of Angels put his hand down and smiled.

"So, I see that you want to protect him. Well then, come!" Yggdrasill began preparing a spell as Lloyd did the only thing that he could think of from his little amount of training. Wait there. A white magic square appeared beneath him and he knew it was Holy Lance. He ran forward dodging the deadly heavenly swords and unsheathed his swords. With his small form he looked like he was jogging but what else was he going to go, walk? He swung at the holy being but was merely knocked away. Lloyd stood up and charged again. Kratos finally noticed the battle going on and his eyes widened when he realized what Yggdrasill was going to do next.

"Lloyd, don't charge him!!" he shouted but to no avail. Lloyd charged head on as Yggdrasill put his hand on the ground.

"Outburst!" An explosion occurred where Yggdrasill's hand and the ground met sending Lloyd flying and blinding Kratos and Anna for a short amount of time. When all the dust had cleared Lloyd was in Yggdrasill's hands completely unconscious. Anna felt a wrenching pain in her gut and held it tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. Kratos could only stare as Yggdrasill slowly rose in the air holding his son. He feared that if he moved he'd kill him.

"Kratos, if you want to see your son alive, return to Cruxis. In case there's anything holding you back, here's a little present just to show you what could happen to little Lloyd here." With his free hand Yggdrasill tossed another ball of mana at Kratos. He stopped rising just to watch what would happen. Anna opened her eyes a little to see the oncoming attack and stood up quickly and ran. Despite the pain she was feeling now she at least understand what being hit by this attack in her current condition could mean for her...but she accepted it anyways. She stood in front of Kratos her arms wide open. Kratos looked up and reached to push Anna away but...

It hit her in the chest. She fell backwards into Kratos' arms. Yggdrasill warped away smirking.

"Anna, are you alright?" Kratos whispered, knowing full well she wasn't. Anna opened her eyes but they weren't very sharp. They were becoming quite glassy and that could only mean one thing. Anna felt her heart beating irregularly and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Raine was nowhere near by and Kratos had no idea who she was...besides she'd only be a bother to him at this point.

"Kratos... save Lloyd for me. Protect him for me, please. Don't let that maniac hurt _our _son. I don't care if the only thing you can do is watch him for the next couple of years but just make he doesn't get hurt."

"But Anna, why did you...?"

"Why did I what, save you? Why not? You're my angel. Besides, I was dying anyway. Because of the influence of the Cruxis crystal my body was too weak to fend it self against the natural illnesses in this world. Don't worry. This way I no longer have to suffer the pains of it anymore." Anna coughed up blood. She was too weak now. "Kratos, remember, I love...you..." Her voice trailed as her eyes slowly closed. Her body went limp in his arms. He held her close, knowing that he couldn't cry. Instead, he roared at the heavens, blaming them for the loved one he had lost.

After awhile he carried her and placed her within sight of the Village of Iselia. He didn't want to be seen. But he could hear voices coming. He vanished as quickly as possible, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his heart. He felt that he should be the one to bury her not someone else but he had no other choice. He needed to get to Lloyd soon. He watched for a few minutes as a half-elf and a dwarf emerged from the bushes.

"Anna! Oh dear, Anna, are you alright?!" The half-elf cried. Kratos lowered his head in defeat. She'd had friends... that was good. He turned and walked away from the scene. He'd had enough of that sorrow. He looked up towards the sky.

"Anna... I'll watch Lloyd and I promise that one day, I'll rescue him from Yggdrasill's grasp. But... I need to do it slowly. At the time, I am no match for Yggdrasill and I'll just get us both killed."

-------------------------------------------------------

Yggdrasill handed Lloyd to Yuan.

"Erase his memories. I don't want him to remember a single thing about Kratos." Yuan nodded wordlessly and walked away. The moment he was out of sight, Kratos walked up to Yggdrasill.

"So, Kratos, you've returned."

"..." Kratos said nothing.

"You know I should kill the boy for even coming in contact with you." Kratos clenched his fists. "But, instead I'll merely erase his memories and his training will recommence. I will also allow him to go on missions with you and Yuan." Kratos looked up thinking that he may actually be able to save Lloyd earlier than expected... "But if you tell him anything about his relationship with you, I'll make sure to kill him with my own power. And I'll know if you tell him anything." Kratos lowered his head. Well, there went that plan.

"Yes, Yggdrasill." Yggdrasill frowned as Kratos walked away but ignored it and returned to the tasks at hand.

Kratos wandered the halls of Welgaia for a while before finally whispering, "Grow strong, Lloyd."

------------------------------------------------------

**Me: That was... a bit difficult to write but finally! lol the next chapter is going to be my favorite. I have like... two or three parts of it written out already. AAH! I CAN'T WAIT! **

**Anna: ... oh so now you kill me... meanie. **

**Me: It had to be done. but now you can actually be of service! **

**Anna: Really?!?! **

**Me: Yup just wait and see. Anyways... sorry for the long wait... Review! **

**------------------------------------**

_Preview: Chapter 7: Childish selfishness_

_"This initiation is too difficult for you to endure."_

_"This is the day when you can finally gain true power, Lloyd." _


	7. Chapter 7: Childish Selfishness

**A/N's: I have to apologize for how long it took me to update this. So now I shall run off my long list of excuses... as usual. First off, I ran into mental health issues when I think I finally went bonkers and I just completely stopped writing for a bit. Secondly, School has been a major weight. My geo mark was super low and I had to work my butt off to being it up. Band and Rugby are now going out full force and I'm uber busy. Music class is also dragging me along. so it's hard for me to get time to write. Thirdly, my grandmother died just recently of cancer and (I think influenza or ammonia) related problems and that's affected me a bit and isn't doing great for my mental health either but I'm living and I finally found a bit of downtime to do some writing (actually right now I'm skipping on practicing my scales for music class... tee hee) I'm gonna get this out like... now so it's kinda short and I probably wrote this in maybe 10 -20 minutes. Enjoy if it's possible. I'll attempt to write more in the morn if I have time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'I must be out of my head, it must be something I said...'_

_-Out of my head by Mobile_

Chapter 7: Childish Selfishness

_The boy has no memory. He doesn't know what's right or wrong. He's _mine _now... you can't stop me. _ The boy heard these words over and over again. His Lords fought constantly, but he thought nothing of it. His only job was to listen to his Lord, who had blonde hair and translucent wings that appeared to be a bit pink-ish. He didn't seem to notice, as he read through the many books in the libraries, that people were being indirectly killed by his Lord's ways. He either didn't notice... or just didn't care. Or as one he overheard one of his other lords say 'He just doesn't know how to care.' He ignored the many arguements that his blue haired lord came to his blonde lord with. He couldn't even remember any of them. He only remembered his Lord's words, which normally consisted of kicking his blue haired lord out of the room. His Lord, Lord Yggdrasill, called him Lloyd and Lloyd's blue haired lord, was Yuan.

Lloyd had no memory of ever being raised by anyone, so he barely had a personality. Normally, he spent his time reading or zoning out with his lifeless eyes. Sometimes he even day dreamed of the awesome power he would have one day once he became a Seraphim, like his Lord promised him. Of course, his other lords did not know of this. It was their own little secret. As the months rolled by, Lloyd slowly gained a personality. He became caring and obediant but merciless in battle and a bit cold and distant. He was a silent one but very intelligent.

Lloyd knew that his sixth birthday was near. For some reason, he felt excited and he even told his Lord Yggdrasill about it. When he did, his Lord gave him a strange smirk that made the hair on the back of neck stand up. He told him that on the day of his birthday, he would recieve great power. Lloyd's eyes brightened when he heard this. Power... was what he wanted. He liked his Lord. He cared for him even. He wanted to prove that he was powerful enough to be worthy to serve under him...and he'd do anything to make sure that he attained that power.

A week before his birthday, Lloyd ran into his Lord Yuan, who pulled him aside for a small chat. The air was a bit thick with tension. His Lord Yuan wasn't happy about something... and it invloved him.

"Does something ail you, Lord Yuan?" Lloyd asked as politely as he could. He couldn't show that his lord was sort of freaking him out.

"Lloyd, please just talk normally. Listen, I heard about what Yggdrasill has promised you and-"

"Isn't it wonderful? Soon I'll be able to prove that I'm worthy to stay here," Lloyd said cheerfully. Yuan sighed sadly. The boy had never been this happy before. Telling him not to accept Yggdrasill's gift would be difficult but it had to be done.

"Lloyd... you don't know what you're getting yourself into. You cannot accept Yggdrasill's deal. This initiation is too difficult for you to endure." Lloyd's heart sank. Why not? Why couldn't he get the power that he deserved and wanted oh so badly?

"But... why, my lord?"

"Because, you're too young to handle that power. It will devour your mind and body if you take it. Please, Lloyd-"

"Yuan, I need to talk to you." A man had a appeared behind Lloyd's lord Yuan. It was his other lord, Lord Kratos. Lloyd never thought much of him because he rarely saw him. Lloyd didn't even bother looking at him. Instead, he stared down at his shoes, worrying about if he was going to get the power he needed soon or not. Yuan put his hands on his shoulders.

"Lloyd... trust me." And with that Yuan walked off with Kratos. Lloyd looked up at the pair and stared at Kratos but then looked away when he realized that Kratos was watching him,

Lloyd sat in his room that night thinking. He needed that power. He didn't care if he was being selfish. He wanted that power enough to risk his life for it...so he would. He would go against his Lord Yuan's wishes, and try to attain the power he believed was rightfully his. He would hear his Lord Yggdrasill say 'This is the day when you can finally gain true power.' And he would embrace the opportunity.

------------------------------------------------------

**Me: WOW I need to find mroe downtime... **

**Anna: Yes you do. It's been awhile. **

**Me: Yeah... ok that was short. I'll try writing tomorrow morn and tomorrow after schoool and I may have another chappie out before I know it but no promises. I have a few tests coming up that I have to study for this weekend and I need to do more exercise cuz I have some rugby games coming up. I'll let you know if I live. **

**Anna: Please Review. **

**Me: (yawn) g'night... **

**------------------------------**

_Preview: Chapter 8: Childish Illness_

_'Yggdrasill, if he dies... I'll kill you.' _

_'So you first you attempt to kill him and now you want to ship off to Sylvarant to hand him over to Kvar?!" _

_'Research with the Angelus Crown... hm very interesting.'_


	8. Chapter 8: Childish Illness

**A/N's: Hey again. Sorry about the long wait. I had to get through Rugby before I could write again and I didn't want to come back with crappy writing quality so I read a book. Hopefully, the quality isn't too crappy for u xD. but Anyways just read and see fro yourself. lol I finally got the plot moving where I wanted it to go.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Where is the life that I recoginize?" _

_- Ordinary World_

Chapter 8: Childish Illness

Today was the day he turned six years old.

He woke up that day feeling different. He felt the same, with his human like hands looking human. He looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes were brown with the slight tint of purple that had been there for as long as he could remember which wasn't long. He checked his arms and legs for any signs of strangeness but found nothing. He decided to ignore the feeling and walked out of his room. He walked aimlessly, just merely looking for something...different. Perhaps even something slightly colorful. He went towards the large windows, that were made of some kind of transparent sustance that wasn't glass. At least, it didn't sound like glass when Lloyd knocked on it. Either way, he didn't exactly know what glass was supposed to sound like.

He looked down only to see purple clouds and small spots of blue where the purple wasn't. He knew that there was another world out there. Two in fact. He wanted to go there. He wanted to see what actual color looked like. He hit his hand on the window.

He wanted to leave this place.

He wandered solemnly back to his room. He dragged his feet, showing all signs of disappointment. His eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly felt a strong force land on his back, pushing him forward and making him land face first. He couldn't move to see who the attacker was behind him but he did realize that there were no angels floating around in this area because they gone to prepare for a ceremony. That left him to wonder, could an attacker actually get into Welgaia? He closed his eyes as the attacker put his hand to Lloyd's back and pushed down. The six year-old felt as though someone was crushing his lungs but he focused. The mana felt lightning. It was sharp and fired up with energy... much like that as some of the angels in Welgaia. But an angel wouldn't attack him, right?

"I don't know what's going on today, but this curse must be lifted," the attacked mumbled. Lloyd could barely make out what he said. As he was trying to understand what curse this man was talking about, power flowed onto his back and spread throughout his body. He felt as though something was being removed from him, like some kind of burden being lifted off his shoulders. He was beginning to feel lighter, and a bit more childish. Enormous amounts of knowledge in his head suddenly seemed... confusing to him. When the power faded, the attacker vanished leaving a six year-old Lloyd to ponder what had happened. The young boy then shook his head. Didn't he have to get dressed for some kind of... prem-on-tion? He put his hand on his forehead. That wasn't it. How come he couldn't remember the word anymore? He ignored it and ran into his room, acting as if nothing had happened.

------------------------------------------------------

The two males watched from a small balcony as the confused young boy ran into his room. They were quite concerned. The angels had all gone to see Yggdrasill, but Yggdrasill wanted all the other Seraphims to stay away from that area. Yuan and Kratos had been itching to go and spy on him but decided to deal with the Curse of Intelligence on Lloyd instead. They were curious as to what Yggdrasill had planned for the boy although in Kratos situation, he was extremely worried. Yggdrasill did not care for the boy in the least. He knew that for a fact. Yggdrasill didn't care if the boy died or if he became terribly ill and so he watched over him himself, with Yuan to help him.

Another thing Kratos was worried about, was the Angelus Project. Because Lloyd's mother was the subject, if Yggdrasill felt that the project was incomplete, he'd use Lloyd to finish it. Thinking about how that would end, made him sweat. It made him angry, a bit scared, and worried all at the same time. He gripped the balcony railing as Lloyd closed the door to his room. The two of them watched for a about a half hour. All they heard from his room were thumps and things that sounded like they being thrown against the walls. Yuan decided to check on him.

"Just to make sure he isn't hurting himself," he mumbled as he jumped down from the balcony, landing right in front of Lloyd's room. He held the doorknob and slowly twisted it and pushed the door open to see...

Lloyd stuggling to get his clothes on.

Yuan watched as the boy tried to stand with two legs in one pant and watched him bounce off his wall and fall to the ground. At least, now he knew that the curse was lifted for sure.

"Lloyd, just what are you doing?" Yuan asked as he watched the boy roll on the floor, attempting to get a shirt on.

"I have to get dressed for za ceremeny!" Yuan sighed with relief. He was talking like a little kid again.

"Here let me help you. And you pronounce it as 'ceremony'."

-----------------------------------------------------

They snook into the room that Yggdrasill had told them to stay out of, thanks to young Lloyd who told them that no one should be watching the doors after he walked in. The ceremony was all about him. Kratos managed to pry some info out of the boy. Apparently, Yggdrasill was going to show and give him true power through a ceremony and once the ceremony was over, he'd be on his way to becoming a Seraphim. Hearing that, made Kratos seeth with anger. Something bad was going to happen, and Kratos wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop it himself.

They stood there watching the ceremony from a distance for over an hour. Lloyd had to do a bucn of spells in a certain order. Yuan called it the Spectrum's order, a very difficult way of casting spells one after the other. The rest of it was just Yggdrasill boasting about how great he was.

Something happened later on in the ceremony that caught the Seraphims attention. Yggdrasill pulled out the Angelus Crystal. Kratos unsheathed his sword. Lloyd was facing the ground, taking a knee for respect. Yuan readied some of his lightning magic. This party was about to get crashed. They were ready to pounce forward.

Only then did they realize their mistake.

They were surrounded by angels in seconds. Sure, the combined forces of Yuan and Kratos could kill them all in seconds but it was too much time. In those few seconds it took to get rid of the angels, Yggdrasill would have put the Crystal on Lloyd's arm. They fought anyways. What happened during the fight quickly irritated the two of them. The angels weren't there to ge hit, they were there to stall. As soon as one of them attacked them, they dodged. After a few seconds of this, Kratos looked towards Lloyd.

The boy slowly stood up, as if going in slow motion. He looked up at Yggdrasill and patiently waited for the gift of power. Yuan took the time to look as well. Kratos felt his heart almost felt his heart drop and Yuan merely stared. Yggdrasill hadn't embedded the crystal on Lloyd hand, where it normally goes.

He embedded it into the boy's forhead.

"Mithos!" Kratos howled as the angels finally moved aside allowing Kratos to run up to his son who had collapsed from a great amount of pain. The boy was barely breathing. Kratos stood and pointed his sword at Yggdrasill.

"Yggdrasill, if he dies... I'll kill you." Yggdrasill snickered.

" Let him die? Please, Kratos, I have plan for him. I need him to strengthen the power of the Angelus Crystal and turn into something much more... glamourous. Kvar. who has much face to regain, will take care of that for me once he awakens." It was Yuan's turn to speak.

"So you first you attempt to kill him and now you want to ship off to Sylvarant to hand him over to Kvar?!" he exclaimed.

"I did not attempt to kill him. He'll be fine. You may see him when you wish." Yggdrasill snapped his fingers at two angels who picked up the small boy lying on the floor and took him to a small, white room where he could rest. "Yuan, contact Kvar. Tell him to start research on the Angelus Crown immediately." Yuan's hands shook with anger as he gripped them tightly in fists.

"Fine." Was all he said as he walked away.

-----------------------------------------------

He was just enjoying his tea when his computer beeped. A message from the Seraphim of Cruxis? Kvar read the message over and laughed. His research seemed as if it was going to continue.

"Research with the Angelus Crown... hm very interesting." He took one last sip of his tea before putting it down. He was going to be to get revenge faster than he ever thought possible.

---------------------------------------------

**Ana: ...it took me a few hours. **

**Anna: is he gonna be ok? **

**Me: Meh. **

**Anna: Review please! **

**----------------------------**

_Preview: Chapter 9: Childish Lessons_

_"Alright, head to your next appointment." _

_"I'm sure you can handle them."_


	9. Chapter 9: Childish Lessons

**A/N's: stares Oh my gosh... it's been so long. I think I'll work on this for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Just listen to teacher..."_

_- Be Prepared from Lion King I_

Chapter 9: Childish Lessons

The dark, silent night had fallen faster than the girl could comprehend. She had small, cute green eyes with dark purle hair that curled up from her hips to her elbows. She wasn't the type to wear dresses but was forced to tonight because of her father's party. She decided that it was indeed a bad night to let the cat out.

She could hear the bell of her small kitten running about through the forest. The little tinkles made her follow a strange path throught hte forest that she'd never seen before. Eventually, the tinkles stopped. The girl stopped as well and took in her surroundings. The trees towered over her by at least 50 feet and blocked out the moonlight with thick, dark green trees. She wondered if any sunlight even reached the dark ground. The floor of the forest was covered in leaves and roots. She gasped remembering where she was. She took a few steps backwards and tripped over a root. She landed on her back. She was in the Forbidden Forest. No wonder she didn't recognize the paths.

_Tinkle... tinkle..._

She jumped to her feet and ran towards the sound, hoping that it was her little kitty. If it was, then they could both find their way out of the Gaoracchia forest together. She ran and tripped over a large root hidden by thick bushes. She landed flat on her face. Tears burned her eyes and as she struggled to stand up through the thick foliage when a pink tongue licked her face. She looked towards her shoulder to see her kitten happily sitting there.

"Silly kitty," the girl mumbled as she pulled herself up.

"You're one of innocent..." a female voice whispered as the girl spun in surprise.

"Who are you?" A tall girl with bright white hair and skin as pale as snow stood before her. White ribbons in her hair reached all the way to the ground and her white dress was torn in many places. She walked forward, her steps making no sounds. She reached out and touched the face of the smaller, purple-haired girl. They locked eyes.

"Come to me, innocence..."

----------------------------------------------------

Lloyd awoke slowly, clearly confused as to what he was doing in a forest. It was most definitely not where he had gone to bed last night. He curiously looked around seeing nothing but trees, trees...and some bushes here and there. A frog landed on his foot and suddenly wiped away his growing fears of being lost as he chased the frog, trying to catch it. Yuan and Kratos watched him from a tree as he playfully jumped and ran after the frog. They both sighed in relief.

"He seems to be acting like a...somewhat normal seven year old," Yuan commented as Kratos silently watched his son happily play with the creature. Once the woodland creature had escaped Lloyd's sight, Lloyd looked around for it, looking for any signs of jumping before returning to wondering where he was. He sat for a moment before soon being entertained by the thickness of the forest and began to make his through it with an adventerous grin on his face. It was the happiest Kratos had seen him in a long while. "I'm still curious though," Yuan continued, "as to what he did to Lloyd a year ago, on his sixth birthday. Any clues?" Kratos shook his head. The only thing he had noticed was that Yggdrasill had tied a ribbon around his forehead the day after the boy's sixth birthday. He'd had it on ever since. It was a simple white ribbon that was tied around his forehand. The two ends flowed behind his head freely. They seemed to entertain him on random days.

"The fact that he's still happy and living is all that I care about," Kratos muttered. Yuan silently agreed.

"Well, today is the kid's 7th birthday so, let's take him out so that we can have our little celebration!" he exclaimed. They jumped from the tree as Lloyd, who was now stuck in the thick foliage of the forest, turned to see them.

"Ah! Yuan and Kratos! I'm sorry I wasn't in Welgaia, I woke up here and I dunno how I got here and-" Kratos put up a hand to silence him.

"Don't worry about it, Lloyd. Come on, we're going into the city for a small celebration. Do you wish to come with us?" The boy smiled the widest he possibly could.

"Yes!" The boy wiggled himself out of the foliage and ran after Yuan and Kratos who had already begun to walk.

About an hour or so later, Lloyd found himself in Palmacosta with Yuan and Kratos and a small cake in front of him that said "Happy Birthday, Lloyd" and two boxes next to it, one being dark blue and the other being purple. They watched Lloyd eat the small cake, which was only a cake for one, and examined his every motion and reaction. His emotions were normal, his physical appearance seemed normal and he didn't seem to be insane. His appetite seemed normal too, Yuan noticed, as Lloyd finished the cake in three minutes flat before moving on to opening the two boxes that had his name clearly written on them. Kratos slowly sipped his jasmine tea as Lloyd took a book called "Powerful spells that even a 4 year old could learn" out of the box that Yuan had given him. He then moved to Kratos' box, which was significantly smaller but seemed to have an even bigger impact on the boy. He opened the box to find a bracelet that had two swords crossed with an "L" over them. His eyes widened at the gift for whatever reason that Kratos and Yuan could not figure out.

"This is so cool!" he cried with joy as Kratos couldn't help but stare at his son's happy expression. "Thank you so much, both of you!" he told them, making sure that they knew he was grateful. Lloyd put the bracelet on and prepared to leave as Yuan and Kratos cleaned the table up a little.

"Kratos, how'd you know he'd like it so much?" Yuan asked the other Seraph quietly as Lloyd looked at his brand new bracelet in the light.

"I didn't. I thought that...he'd at least like but... I did not expect such a reaction." Yuan shrugged.

"Oh well, the kid's happy with it." They soon left towards Welgaia. Lloyd didn't feel like returning though. He found that he liked spending time with Yuan and Kratos. They were always quite friendly to him, especially on his birthdays. Though, he had to admit, that that was the best one yet. He loved the bracelet. He felt that it showed how strong he could grow up to be, like Kratos! He really looked up to him. He'd seen him fight. He could slice through enemies like butter faster his eyes could follow and then not feel tired after it. It was always amazing.

"Lord Yuan, Lord Kratos..." they heard as soon as they had entered Welgaia. An angel soldier floated over to them. "Lord Yggdrasill is summoning Lord Lloyd. He will be summoning the both of you afterwards." They nodded as Lloyd nervously followed the angel soldier to Yggdrasill's throne room. He never liked it in there because something always seemed to occur, whether it be a test, a beating or something else that he knew he wasn't going to like in the end anyways. Yggdrasill faked a smile as Lloyd walked in. The boy could see through it and knew for a fact that his Lord Yggdrasill disliked him quite a bit.

"You summoned me?" he recited, remembering what Yuan had been telling him to say since he had been able to walk again, a little over 3 months ago.

"Yes, Lloyd. It's time for your appointments with one of the Grand Cardinals to begin. You will see him at least once a week and he will do research on the jewel on your forehead." Lloyd shivered. This appointment made him uneasy. "He will dismiss you once he has done what he can for the today. Use one of the transport warps to take you to the Asgard Ranch. You are dismissed. Head to your next appointment," Yggdrasill commanded as Lloyd remembered to bow before leaving. The angel selfishly watched the boy run towards infinite torture. When he had disapppeared into Welgaia, he snapped at the angel soldier.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Yggdrasill summons the both of you," the angel soldier said as they walked passed him and into the throne room. Neither of them gave Yggdrasill the pleasure of bowing or acknowledging that he had summoned them. Their actions, however, were ignored.

"Lloyd has been sent to get his forehead checked. Meanwhile, I am leaving the two of you to decide what to do about the boy's training. Just make sure that he is trained well in all feilds by his twelth birthday. I shall test him myself then."

"Where is he, Yggdrasill?" The angel smiled.

"He is with someone that is sure to boost the boy's... power." Kratos clenched his hands having an idea as to who it was.

"Lloyd shall be allowed to go on missions with either of us," Yuan stated more than requested, trying to stop Kratos from putting Yggdrasill in a rage. "We'll be able to train him at the same time that way." Yggdrasill thought of it.

"Kratos, you remember our little compromise. Just remember what's at stake." Kratos turned his back to the angel and stormed out of the room. "Your request is accepted. You are dismissed until Lloyd returns. When he does, do what you will with him." Yuan turned to leave as a new dislike for the angel grew in his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Yuan finally found himself in the Iselia forest with Lloyd to see how his battle skills were. Having suffered some strange headaches and energy drains, Lloyd truly was in no shape to be learning to fight with swords at the moment but the boy had offered to give it a try anyways. Yuan had tried, in Kratos' place, to divuldge information from the boy about where he was going and what was being done to him but the boy kept silent, always finding a way to distract Yuan to asking him something else. But Yuan could see that keeping such a secret from him was bothering the boy and that he would spill sooner or later. So, he bided his time, and hadn't asked Lloyd anything about where he was going once a week, for a little while.

A bunny appeared as Lloyd went into his stance. The boy really didn't know what had hit him. Which it's vicious teeth, the bunny had lunged at him and knowing that he just hadn't the strength to fight it off for long, thrust it away with one of his swords before trying to flee.

"Come on, Lloyd! I'm sure you can handle them!" Yuan shouted to him.

The bunny had recovered from Lloyd's counter quicker than the boy had expected and soon found himself lying face first in the dirt after being kicked by the bunny that was now hopping away. Yuan sighed. He helped him up as he noticed tears forming in Lloyd's eyes and started to panic.

"Ah, Lloyd, it's alright I understand if maybe today you weren't up to fighting...ah...um..." Lloyd looked up at him as Yuan thought as quickly as he could. "How about we do some magic training in the desert? That should be extreme enough for your skill!" Lloyd's face immediately brightened.

"Ok let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Me: Not all that long but hey it's as long as I need it to be...

Anna: Where the hell were you?!

Me: Let's just say that first it was school, then the ferrets, then more stuff happened that I really wish, didn't. Anyways, I'll have the next chapter out once I get a couple of reviews!

Anna: Review please! Makes Girl-Who-Is-Lazy not be lazy...

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 10: Childish Minds _

_"Maybe I should take him and run from here." _

_"Ah, just as I had expected. The golden ring of the crown now appears!" _


	10. Chapter 10: Childish Minds

**A/N's: (is really happy) Thank you for those two reviews in one day D that helped me write this one faster. Hopefully I'll be finished the next chapter soon so... stay tuned! Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS. **

----------------------------------------------------------

_"If you want to, I can save you... I can take you away from here..."_

_-All you wanted by Michelle Branch_

Chapter 10: Childish Minds

It was his tenth birthday. He had awoken that morning feeling excited. Yuan and Kratos normally took him out for a little while and each gave him a small present. He opened his closet and pulled out an average sized box that look as though it could fit a computer moniter inside of it. He went throught it, looking at all his gifts that were given to him by Yuan and Kratos. then, he pulled out a small, white box and opened it to reveal a bracelet. It had two swords crossing each other with an "L" on top of them . He had recieved it from Kratos three years ago and was unsure if the Seraph know how much it meant to him. He managed to lock it onto his wrist. He moved it from side to side, reflecting the light off of it. He could not express how much he loved it.

Lloyd walked over to his mirror and took the white ribbon that hung from the top of it. He tied it around his head before regarding himself in the mirror. He sighed as the jewel on his forehead reminded him that he did indeed have an appointment with Kvar.

He hated Kvar and knew for sure that Kvar hated him as well. Once a week, for the past 3 years, he saw him. He conducted research on the jewel and did tests. But the tests, Lloyd found, were quite painful and left him either on the floor or on his knees with tears flowing down his face because he was happy that it was over. The tests themselves were horrible as they were. One of them, he stood on a metallic platform, with his arms and legs chained to something so that he wouldn't fall over, and he was electrified but only so much that it was right before his body's limit, so that he wouldn't die or pass out. Although, that didn't the fact that it hurt. It was as though his energy was being forced out of him by someone burning up his entire body with sharp needles that went right though his body but did not leave a mark. That test itself brought him to his knees. Then there was the test where a strange machine would do something strange to the jewel and it would make Lloyd head feel as though it was being crushed, slowly and carefully. Then after a few more less painful tests, Kvar would check to see how far the jewel had progressed. Apparently, it was starting to progress faster.

Lloyd shivered. He hoped Yuan and Kratos would be able to get to him before he had to go. It was the one thing he looked forward to every year.

As soon as Lloyd left his room an angel soldier appaeared before him, letting him know that Yggdrasill had told him to go to see Kvar for his appointment. Lloyd told the angel soilder that he would go as he sighed with sadness. It was beginning to look like he wouldn't even see Yuan or Kratos for the entire day. He'd be too ill and tired to do anything by the time he got back.

Kratos sighed as Lloyd vanished from the warp pad. It seemed as though they wouldn't be able to spend time with each other after all. Yggdrasill had sent somewhere again. Yuan appeared behind him, a solemn expression showing through his features.

"I've discovered where Yggdrasill keeps sending Lloyd every week," he said in a monotone voice. Kratos figured it out before he said it. He clenched his hands into fists.

"I should've known. This has been continuing for three years, right under our noses..." Kratos growled.

"He doesn't deserve to have to deal with this today. I say we do something about it."

"Oh? And just what did you have in mind?" Yuan smirked.

"It's just a little bit pf payback and sabotage, all in one package."

----------------------------------------------------

Power flowed through his body, tickling his skin as it painfully coursed through his body towards his head, where it gathered. The jewel on his forehead glittered brightly. then, the light spread out around the jewel, only reaching out about two centimeters around it. It shone until the light faded and took the solid form of gold. Lloyd collapsed onto the floor, unconscious, as the flowing power subsided, leaving his body limp and weak. Kvar smiled at the little bit of gold that had formed.

"Ah, just as I had expected. The golden ring of the crown now appears!" Kvar exclaimed. Three years... He had spent three years on this project and finally, the formation of the Angelus Crown was taking form! He excitedly began inputting the results into his computer for a report for Yggdrasill. Soon, the jewel would not need that inferior brat for it to grow. Although, he had to admit that he did enjoy seeing the boy, who was very close to mirror image of Kratos, suffer. It satisfied his sadistic urges to just torture something. Yes, if that Aurion brat wasn't the one to grow such a powerful weapon then he probably wouldn't be as entertained if it had been someone else. He had been exceptionally happy during the past few years as well. He had made the inferior beings work harder, given them less food and seperated the children from the adults. He figured that it was his gift to them to cut away all of their last strings of hope. They'd die much faster that way. He figured that would be a blessing in these times, would it not? Even though he didn't care if someone disagreed with him but who was alive who would?

He sent his report to Yggdrasill before turning around to see Lloyd trying to get himself to stand. Of course, _he_ would. He would disagree with him, interfere with his projects, interfere with him on his road to greatness and power! Kratos... he loathed that name. He loathed the very _essance _of that name. And so, he swore on his life, that he would make that man suffer as much as possible. He smiled at Lloyd. He make Kratos suffer as much as possible... and do so, though his own son.

Although, his own reasearch on the Angelus Crown was coming to an end. He had spent an entire month thinking of an excuse to make sure Lloyd continued to come and see him. That way, when the Angelus Crown was complete, he'd take the Crown to Yggdrasill himself and become the greatest of all the Desian Cardinals! But unfortunetly, as his research was showing, the Angelus Crown would stop it's growth in a year's time, and only begin to grow again, once the boy reached a turning point in his life that would awaken his greatest emotions, his greatest thoughts, and his greatest actions. Sadly, the boy would not come to see him at all once the jewel stopped growing and he could not possibly think of any kind of excuse to keep Lloyd with him.

Lloyd finally managed to stand up, even though he was breathing heavily and sweat beaded his forehead. Kvar had to admit that every year, the boy grew stronger. It wasn't just a little stronger... he was quite strong and if his strength could be measured in gald, it would seem that every year his strength would double. He wondered if it was the effect of the Crown. The Crown itself, once it was completed, would be able to destroy an entire world on it's own. The alarm suddenly went off.

"What in the name-! Renegades!?" Kvar shouted as suddenly the wall behind Lloyd exploded, filling the room with dust, making it difficult to see. Kvar managed to catch a glimpse of a sillouhette of a mercenary, who picked up someone and ran back the way he came. Kvar sooned realized that whoever it was had taken Lloyd.

The alarm turned off as things began to calm down. The dust cleared as Kvar stared at the gaping hole in his wall. He was sure it was Kratos who had saved the boy. He knew that outfit... that shadow anywhere. 'Twas the shadow that he would despise for the rest of his life. He smirked. Oh well, once he reported it to Yggdrasill, Kratos would be in some major trouble.

-----------------------------------------------

They were in a forest somewhere in Sylvarant. It was peaceful and quiet except for the relaxing sounds that the animals that inhabited it made. It was something Lloyd barely ever had time to experience. He lay in some kind of bed with a blanket over him. He didn't open his eyes but simply relaxed for once, happy that his torture for the day was over. His head still hurt a bit, but he ignored it, for it was the best feeling he'd felt in a long while. He finally had a few moments to think, something else he rarely ever had time to do and the greatest part was that he could think about anything he wanted to think about!

Once he got over the excitement, the first thing that came to his mind was when the project for the thing on his head be finished. For the past year, he had been either ill, too tired or just too weak to do much of anything, even though his training had intensified and he would be tested by Yggdrasill sometime. He couldn't remember when. He wanted to live free... normal... if his life wasn't normal. Although, he doubted that living with angels was normal. He truly wished he could live normally, with two parents and a famly...

A strange pain tore at his heart. A family.. that was his next thought. He had no clue what had happened to his mother or father. All he remembered was meeting Yggdrasill, Yuan and Kratos and none of them seemed to know who his parents were or at least...

They never said anything about them.

He opened his eyes slowly to see a smooth brown ceiling. He sat up slowly, his headache increasing a bit and noticed Kratos sitting in a chair next to his bed. He was reading a book with...glasses on? That was something Lloyd had never seen him wear before and he had to admit that Kratos looked kinda funny with glasses on. He stifled a giggle as Kratos looked towards him. He took his glasses off.

"So, you're finally awake," he said as Lloyd nodded and yawned. Kratos didn't say much of anything after that. He merely stared angrily at the door of the room for awhile. Lloyd laid back down as Yuan walked in. He Kratos began talking about something that he couldn't really hear anymore because he was falling back asleep.

Kratos waited until the boy was asleep before he sighed.

"Have you figured out what that jewel is yet?" Kratos asked as Yuan nodded slowly.

"Yes... it isn't good news either. That is the Angelus Crystal... it seems as though Kvar is trying to create the Angelus Crown, a legendary crown that was made for a prince who was to defeat the dictator of his homeland in order to save it from his cruelty and anger. In the end, the prince defeated the dictator and once he was crowned king, he destroyed the Angelus Crown because he thought it was too powerful. In reality, the Crown shouldn't even exist. It's too powerful for this universe to handle and only a select few can actually help create it. On it's own, the Crown can destroy an entire world. But the main issue is that once it's completed and Yggdrasill takes it from Lloyd... Lloyd'll die." Kratos inhaled sharply. He looked towards Lloyd who was now peacefully sleeping. He clenched his hands. He would not allow such a fate to befall him. He would most definitely do something about it... what? he was still unsure but he knew he'd figure it out once the time came. "There's more... and this is more on the good news side than the bad. The jewel will stop growing sometimes this year, which means he won't be near Kvar at all and he'll be with us a lot of the time for his training, seeing as Yggdrasill refuses to even look at him for an hour, farless teach him much of anything. It'll only start growing again when he reaches a turning point in his life... and those are tricky to figure out. Although, I do believe that it will be a long time... a couple of years at least." Kratos nodded. That would be good at least. Lloyd would be free of Kvar's torture for awhile and if Kratos had his choice, which he was going to get anyways, Lloyd would never have to step foot in that god damned ranch ever again. Suddenly, a thought occured to him and he stared at Lloyd's sleeping form.

"Maybe I should take him and run from here... forever," Kratos muttered as Yuan shook his head.

"As much as I want to agree with you, you can't do that. Lloyd would basically be on the run for his life forever then. Are sure he'd be happy about that? Is that anyway for a child to live?" Kratos closed his eyes. He knew Yuan was right but...

"I would protect him."

"Kratos, you can hide him away from the world behind a single door... but what happens when the world comes banging on that door? What then?" Kratos nodded, showing that he understood. Yuan was indeed right. he couldn't take Lloyd from Yggdrasill... at least, not now.

------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd barely remembered the event the next day but he awoke that day, overcome by a strange feeling to avoid someone, although he wasn't sure who. He was wandering Welgaia, when he saw Yuan. He was about to run over to him but hid behind a pole instead when he saw Yggdrasill approaching Yuan. Something in his chest dropped as he shook with fear. For some reason, he didn't want Yggdrasill to find him and he had no clue why. He soon found out.

"Yuan, where is Lloyd?" Yggdrasill asked menacingly as Yuan looked towards, slightly surprised at his tone.

"I haven't seen him. Why?"

"That boy is in a little bit of trouble..." he replied before turning and floating off somewhere in search of Lloyd. Lloyd couldn't help but feel quite frieghtened. If Yggdrasill was that angry at him then he might as well be dead. Lloyd shook his head. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to keep living... even though he wasn't sure why. He ran, in fear, towards the warp panels when he was sure Yuan and Yggdrasill had gone elsewhere. He stopped suddenly as he saw Kratos use one of the warp pads. He followed him, unsure of which one it was but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get as far as possible from Yggdrasill and if Kratos could help him, then obviously his best bet would be to follow him to where ever he was going and stick with him. He did hope he could save him from Yggdrasill's wrath. He stepped onto the warp pad.

Light flooded his vision and quickly faded to reveal a white place. Lloyd wasn't sure of where he was at all what was falling from the sky or what he was standing in. It was white and fluffy and cold. It seemed to be something like... shredded ice? He shrugged. He didn't care as long as it didn't hurt him and it looked pretty anyways. He began to walk forward.

He walked for what seemed like hours and he was freezing! His clothes were almost frozen to his body and he felt like all his energy was coming from the jewel on his forhead. He was glad that the ribbon was covering it, incase someone saw him. His ribbon had already froze. He suddenly tripped over something. He looked at his feet and around the ground but couldn't find anything and decided that he had tripped over his own foot. He decided against that as soon as he heard shouting and saw armoured men with swords and bows and arrows. Now he was truly frieghtened but he was too scared to scream. He couldn't move for his feet and arms had finally frozen and he could do nothing but watch as the armoured men came closer and readied their weapons. he had tripped over their alarm... he was an enemy. Suddenly, a man with a sword came out of nowhere and instantly took the three bowmen out. The final two remaining swordsmen looked around in defence position until the man took another one of them down. The last one decided to make a bolt for it by attempting to finish the job he had come to do. He ran towards Lloyd, shouting and with his sword raised high. But Lloyd saw him before the armoured man did. The man, who Lloyd now saw was wearing a dark purple outfit, slashed him and he fell to the ground. Lloyd merely stared at the man approached him and suddenly he could see who it was perfectly. Lloyd broke into a wide smile.

"Kratos!" he exclaimed. He was cold and his body seemed to be frozen but he had never been happier to see anyone before.

"...Lloyd, what are you doing here? You were almost killed," he said as he picked Lloyd and began carrying him. Lloyd coughed.

"I'm sorry but Lord Yggdrasill is gunna kill me if I go back right now..." the boy said quietly as Kratos thought for a moment.

"Then, how about you stay here with me and help me finish this mission? I'll be here for about a week." Lloyd couldn't have refused such an offer. He was as far from Yggdrasill as he could get.

"Yes, please!"

-------------------------------------------------

Me: aww that was a nice little ending...

Anna: they are sooo doomed when they get back.

Me: Ahahahaha yeah, I'm evil.

Anna: Review please! It encourages her to write more :)

-----------------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 11: Childish Punishment_

_"I am loyal to you, Lord Yggdrasill and no one else." _

_"...I don't know, Lloyd. Maybe he is alive... and maybe he isn't... that's all I can really tell you. I didn't really know him then." _


	11. Chapter 11: Childish Punishment

**A/N's: Ok well this chapter turned out to be longer than I had expected it to be but oh well. I'll start working on the next one right away and hopefully have it out within a week and a half. Hopefully... anyways enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Just stay strong..."_

_-Keep Holding On by Avril Lavenge_

Chapter 11: Childish Punishment

He'd never felt so proud of himself. The week that he had spent with Kratos in Tethe'alla was the best week of his life. Although he had to admit, at first it didn't seem like it would be that great of a week. He was sick with a cold for two days and Kratos didn't have to the time to look after him all day, even though he always seemed to be there when he needed something. Lloyd had never seen this side of Kratos before. He seemed eager to look after him even though he had dropped in, uninvited and caused some trouble. He also seemed somewhat joyful that Lloyd was around. If anything, Kratos barely ever showed signs of ever being happy. Lloyd always thought he was just a strong, grumpy old man who was really well trained in using a sword. His week with him most definitely proved him wrong. Mostly because as old as Lloyd knew Yuan and Kratos were, Kratos was nowhere near an old man... at least he wasn't in everything except for his age.

Kratos was stronger than any mortal human, faster than any bird, and had more control over magic than some half elves. Lloyd totally admired him. Every time he saw Kratos fight, he touched the bracelet on his right wrist to remind him that one day he'd be just as strong. He'd be just as strong as his hero, who fought through a thousand year war and lived, not to mention helped end it. He still found it difficult to believe, even though Yuan had explained the basics of what had happened.

Once Lloyd was able to leave bed, he was allowed to go patrol the area with Kratos. They were in a city called Flanoir and the boy soon learned that the white was snow and there were tonnes of it, everywhere! It covered the roof tops, the ground and even the people who were out shopping or talking. The people in Flanoir were also wearing terribly thick clothing and had hoods, boots and gloves on. Kratos had got some winter attire for him to wear too. He wore a red coat with red fluffy mittens and boots.

The first patrol, Lloyd found, started off interesting but quickly declined after the first hour or so. First, he began to fiddle with his fingers to help keep himself entertained, then he soon found himself falling asleep. Even though it was around -30 degrees Celsius outside and because it was so cold, the air Lloyd breathed in was simply frigid. Kratos noticed him falling asleep. He pulled him up as he moved to stand as well. Lloyd awoke immediately and shivered within his coat. Kratos looked around for a few moments.

"It seems as though the Renegades are choosing not to appear today. How about we do something a little more interesting." Kratos unsheathed two swords and handed the hilt of one to Lloyd. The boy held it, slightly confused. "I'll teach you a few basics about fighting with a sword." Lloyd smiled brightly and nodded. Over the next few days, no one appeared and Lloyd found himself learning many things about mastering the sword and how his stance could affect how his blade would flow in battle. He didn't understand a lot of what Kratos said but he learned it through practice and example. Lloyd had to admit that it was the happiest he'd been in a long while. He was finally away from the people who caused him the most pain, the two he feared the most. He couldn't help but feel joyous as he experienced the sheer cold of the pure white snow for the first time. He'd never even seen the stuff before.

The greatest day, Lloyd had to say, was their last day in Flanoir. The boy was terribly worried about what Yggdrasill would do to him once he returned but he shook it off so that he could enjoy his last day with Kratos before being locked up in Welgaia again. After being there for so long, he was beginning to hate the place. He wondered if Kratos did too. They went on patrol that day, as usual, and they were both expecting to have another lesson with their swords. They were quite relaxed.

Kratos suddenly tensed as his angelic hearing picked up the clanking of metal weapons and foot steps in the snow. He did not expect them to appear at all while Lloyd was nearby. He had expected to be gone that afternoon once they had, once again, refused to show up. But now, they had shown themselves and Lloyd was still with him. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword, alerting Lloyd to the presence of enemies.

"Kratos...?"

"Stay here, Lloyd." He stood and ran out from their hiding place. Lloyd watched as Kratos calmly stopped before the group of men. They saw him and charged immediately.

Kratos tore them apart, running them all through in seconds. Lloyd touched his bracelet. He watched in amazement as Kratos fought off the last of them... or so they had thought. One of them, with a huge battle axe, pushed himself up and advanced on Kratos from behind. Lloyd stood in panic. Kratos didn't seem to noticed the axe-wielding enemy as he finished off what he thought was the last of them. The axe man prepared to thrust his axe down.

"Thunder Blade!" Lloyd shouted as a blade of lightning fell upon the final Renegade, finishing him off once and for all as Kratos jumped away from him. The Renegade fell to the ground, completely fried from the spell. Kratos slowly turned to face Lloyd, who was panting with his right hand still in the air. The boy fell to his knees, his forehead surging with power. It calmed and faded, signaling it's time for hibernation at which it would sleep, dormant until the turning point. Once the point came, the power would revive and grow until the host could no longer contain it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

They returned that night to Welgaia. Lloyd was saddened that the trip had ended so quickly but he was happy to had gone at all. His happiness quickly came to an end as an injured Yuan approached the two of them. He had scratches all over his face and his clothing was damaged quite a bit.

"Yuan, what in Martel's name happened to you?" Kratos asked. Yuan shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. What I'm more concerned about is him!" he pointed towards Lloyd. "Yggdrasill has been blowing his top for the week that he's been gone! Why'd you take him with you?!" Lloyd decided to intervene.

"Yuan, he didn't take me with him, I followed him because..." his voice trailed. Lloyd disliked to admit that he was afraid of anything. The half-elf nodded in understanding.

"I guess that would mean you saw Yggdrasill looking for you last week. Well, I don't know what we're going to do-" Yuan was cut off as three angel soldiers seized Lloyd and instantly teleported to somewhere else in Welgaia. Kratos clenched his fists.

"...Damn it, Yggdrasill. Let's go, Yuan. We can't let him do anything rash to him." Yuan nodded as the two headed towards Yggdrasill's throne room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The angels dropped him in the throne room, before a very irate Yggdrasill. He picked Lloyd up his throat and tossed him into a wall with ease. The boy slid to the floor and made no effort to shout or cry. He knew that any noise would simply anger the Lord of angels even more. Although, he couldn't help but wonder if Yggdrasill was just going to kill him anyways. He was tossed around a few more times to the point where trickles of blood flowed out of his mouth and he was close to losing consciousness. Finally, Yggdrasill just held him up by his arm and glared down at him. He smiled cruelly.

"Does it hurt, _Lloyd_? Am I causing you pain?" he asked in an eerie voice. Lloyd nodded, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to stop himself from crying. "Do you want me to stop?" Lloyd helplessly nodded again. "Well, I'm not sure if I can since I don't know if I can trust you." He dropped Lloyd to the ground. The boy did not move as Yggdrasill kneeled down to look him straight in the eye. "How do I know that you're still loyal to me? Even after all I've done for you. I've made sure that you're healthy and that you learn things that normal children can't learn. Is this how you repay me?" He whispered the last question into his ear as Lloyd stared at the ground, feeling guilty. He couldn't help but feel that Yggdrasill was right. He didn't think normal kids could learn magic spells and maybe his trips to Kvar were to make sure he was healthy... Tears fell down his face. He couldn't hold them back now. Yggdrasill put a hand on the boy's head. "Do you want to fix what you've done?" Lloyd nodded, rubbing away his tears. "Then just repeat after me. 'I am loyal to you, Lord Yggdrasill, and no one else.'" Lloyd hesitated. Something deep inside of him was telling him to say nothing and be silent but he knew that if he did, Yggdrasill would most definitely kill him.

"I am loyal to you, Lord Yggdrasill, and no one else." Yggdrasill continued to smile.

"Good. Now the angels will take you to your room, where you will stay until I think that you've atoned for your offense." Lloyd nodded as two of the angels floated over and each lifted him up by one of his arms. Kratos and Yuan walked in just in time to see Lloyd in his battered condition before the angels teleported him to his room. Kratos couldn't help but lose it at that point.

"Yggdrasill!" he shouted as Yggdrasill merely turned to face his two "companions". Kratos charged towards him and was thrust away by a spell.

"Control yourself, Kratos. You don't want to do anything that might want to make me kill the boy, now would you? He isn't dead if that's what you're worried about."

"Where is he, Yggdrasill?" Yuan asked firmly.

"He's in his room. But you will not disturb him. He is there until he has atoned for his error in leaving when he was not supposed to. By the way, Kratos, you're lucky I didn't kill him yet. Especially, after that report I received from Kvar." Kratos could do nothing but clench his hands as Yggdrasill laughed to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Why couldn't Kratos be here again?" an eleven year old Lloyd asked as he practiced lightning and fire spells with Yuan. It was his birthday and Kratos hadn't been seen in over a week.

"For the fifteenth time, Lloyd, because he's on a mission." Lloyd frowned.

"But he's been gone for a week, shouldn't he be back by now?" he asked aiming lightning spells at every bunny surrounding him. "Lightning!" he cried as a single blade of lightning struck down for each of the five rabbits. He sighed. "Yuan, I'm bored! Let's do something else."

"That had to have been the tenth time you've said that... Just hit the stupid bunnies with spells and quit complaining will you?" Lloyd used fire ball on another batch of rabbits.

"But this is way too easy!" He finally finished his last batch with a mixture of both Fireball and Lightning. He sat down to take a break as Yuan looked at the timer.

"Good, you beat 30 rabbits within the time limit." Lloyd sighed and allowed his thoughts to wander for his own entertainment.

He remembered when he had left Welgaia for a week and Yggdrasill had nearly killed him for it. He'd spent over three months in his room after that with only the occasional food that Yuan had managed to get for him and his own thoughts to keep him company. He'd also practiced the techniques Kratos had shown him as well and he also practiced focusing his mana and controlling it. He had nothing better to do otherwise. After the three months, he was sent on a mission with Yuan that lasted a month and then after that he was allowed to train with either one of them again. He had gone on a two day mission with Kratos during the year and that was it. Lloyd couldn't help but wonder why.

His thoughts then returned to the book. The book that he had read over a month ago but had really made him think about many things. It was a childish book, one for young children to read but he had read because he was curious as to what it was doing in the library. It was a book about a happy family. There was a family of two parents and one child and they were separated but after a few years, their bond as a family brought them back together. It made Lloyd wonder if he had ever had a family. Ever since reading that book, he'd had dreams that he knew were happy but he could never remember them once he awoke. Every time that happened, he felt anxious and curious. He felt as though sometimes, something was being hidden from him.

"Hey, Yuan...?" Yuan sighed ready for another rant from Lloyd about how bored he was.

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Do I have a family?" Yuan stared at Lloyd, shocked by the question. He'd have to answer it before the boy got suspicious but he also couldn't reveal too much.

"Well, of course you do, Lloyd. Everyone is born into a family."

"Oh. Then I wonder where mine is..."

"Why the sudden interest?" Lloyd decided not to reveal his finding of the book, in case it was something that he wasn't supposed to read.

"I'm not sure. Hm... Yuan, you've lived a long time right? Did you know my father?" Yuan froze at the question, unsure of how to answer it.

"...Yes." Lloyd looked towards him in surprise.

"Really? Do you think he's still alive?" Yuan turned away from Lloyd sadly.

"...I don't know, Lloyd. Maybe he is alive... and maybe he isn't... that's all I can really tell you. I didn't really know him then." Lloyd sighed once again.

"Oh... oh well, if he is then maybe I'll find him one day. How about try some harder monsters, now?" the boy offered eagerly as he stood. Yuan nodded.

"Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------

Me: (stares) Well that was a lot longer than I thought it would be.

Anna:Well it's about time you finished it!

Me: yeah I know. I'm sick and I moved so there's kind of like... boxes every where.

Anna: Review and help her beat her laziness :)

-------------------------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 12: Childish Power _

_"Lord Yggdrasill, the toxicosis process refuses to start! The jewel is already dormant." _

_"Kratos... the next regeneration journey will begin in about 5 years."_


	12. Chapter 12: Childish Power

**A/N's: Sorry it's so late. Holidays and my computer had to be reformatted so... but here it is now! And I'll make sure to have the next one out before New years!! But oh well, here's a happy Christmas-y chapter that I didn't plan to be Christmas-y XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Cuz this time's the last time..." _

_-This Time by Celine Dion_

Chapter 12: Childish Power

Of all her days living among the dead, she had never been so worried. The world of the living was still continuing, even though it was on borrowed time. Someone in that world, or those worlds, had broken a law. It was a terrible crime, even though it had been for the good of all life on those worlds, the law had been broken nonetheless. It needed to be corrected and currently, the way they were now was not going to last much longer.

But she could see now, that things were being set in motion. People who were being affected by this broken law were starting to come out and would would fully reveal themselves in the time to come. The boy, who had just turned twelve, her precious boy, was already on track... his time to choose was approaching faster with each passing day. The others... the two dwarves, each being in a different world had already been thrust into the flow. Two halflings, who were living settled lives, had already sealed their fates when they befriended the Chosen of Sylvarant. The young girl... that girl was close to being pushed into the flow as well. Two other males as well as one other female were already deep into the flow. Soon everything would come together. Then, the law would be fixed and all would be well and she would finally get the sleep that she deserves. Although, she probably wouldn't be able to sleep right away.

There was still one thing she'd worry about once all this was over. She wondered how the two boys would get along. The boy would definitely be angry after having not known for so long but surely he'd accept him. He had to... otherwise, what would he have to live for?

Anna shook her head. She had other things to watch out for, for now. Things that would need to be hinted to a few people through dreams. The Crystal sisters had been revived since the Angelus Crown had begun to grow it's gold. The youngest would reveal herself to the boy on her own when it was time. The eldest was already causing trouble, searching for the wearer of the Crown. All Anna could really do was warn people. She wished she could do more but... she wasn't with them anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos thanked the inn manager as he signed out of the inn in Flanoir. As he walked out the door, he noticed the small specks of snow falling slowly from the sky. He watched the grey skies. Today was Lloyd's twelfth birthday. He returned his focus to reaching a safe place out of town to warp back to Welgaia and continued down the street. He noticed some children making snow forts and getting their sleds out to go sledding. He couldn't help but wonder if Lloyd would want to go out and do something for his birthday this year. He really did need to get him something. He stopped just outside the city and looked towards the surrounding mountains. They were absolutely covered in snow... and most of them were great for sledding. But would Lloyd want to go? Would the boy even like sledding? Kratos touched his chin in thought. Now, he had a dilemma. To go... or not to go? That was the question. Lloyd was being tested by Yggdrasill but, a little fun afterwards couldn't hurt. He nodded, making up his mind.

He turned on his heels, walking quickly back into the city towards the shop. They had to have a couple of them there. Lloyd might also need new winter gear since he might've already outgrown the ones from last year. Kratos couldn't help but smile. Lloyd may have been in Yggdrasill's grip, but the boy was always closer to him and Yuan. That was comforting... it meant that Yggdrasill had less of an influence on the boy and that when times really came down hard, he'd depend more on him or Yuan instead of Yggdrasill, who'd probably let him die. The smile vanished from his face.

Yggdrasill didn't like Lloyd very much at all, even though the boy was hosting the power to his greatest weapon. He was merely using the boy to accomplish his goals and would merely toss him away once he was done. Kratos looked rather angry when he walked into the shop. The shop keeper had fearfully and quickly handed the sleds to Kratos, as he was paid twice as much as the sleds were worth. Kratos walked out, with sleds in hand, and decided to put them somewhere until he could get Lloyd out there.

Wandering towards a place that was far enough from the city, he wondered if Lloyd was done his test or not. If he was, he'd ask him if he wanted to go. If he wasn't, he'd at least watch to see how far the boy had got in his lessons with Yuan. He'd only had a few with Kratos, sadly. Yggdrasill did whatever he could to keep Lloyd away from him, in case Kratos got brave and told the boy everything. But by now, Kratos didn't think Yggdrasill had anything to worry about. He couldn't do it now... It'd been too long and the boy would only be angry at him if he told him anything. He'd resigned himself, long ago, to never hearing that single word he'd used to love so much... again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd panted as he sat, proud that he'd passed his test. Angels lay unconscious around him as Yggdrasill approached him, looking impressed. He quickly pushed himself off from the floor, wiped the sweat off of his forehead and stood as straight as he could. Yuan had told him that respect was important if he wanted to please Yggdrasill. He really did want to please him...so that he could go off and find Kratos and Yuan to go do something for the day. He didn't want to spend another day locked up in the place. He was absolutely sick of it. It was just... boring! There was nothing for him to do but read books, sleep and drop down to Tethe'alla for all of three seconds to grab food then come back to eat it. He'd always wondered why the others never needed to eat.

"Excellent job, Lloyd. You are much more powerful than I had expected. How about you go see Kvar for a few moments, so that he can make some adjustments on the crystal. By the way, you pass." Yggdrasill turned from him as Lloyd's shoulders dropped in disappointment. He'd wanted to go find Yuan and Kratos... he wanted to get away from Welgaia for a bit but it seemed as though a trip to the devil himself was all he was going to get. He bowed before leaving the room feeling terribly tired and not wanting to go see Kvar. Just as he reached the warp pads, a familiar body appeared from one of the warps.

"Kratos!" Lloyd smiled. It was just who he wanted to see. Maybe he'd be able to get him out of going to Kvar. "Kratos, I passed my test!" he exclaimed happily as Kratos nodded to the boy.

"That's good. Were you... heading somewhere?" Lloyd turned away wearily.

"Lord Yggdrasill is sending me to see Kvar again... I don't want to go though," he whispered. Kratos thought for a moment, and Lloyd was hoping that he was planning a way for them to avoid going to Kvar's and going somewhere else instead.

"How about... I escort you there and as soon as you're done, we can go do something for your birthday," Kratos suggested, utterly disgusted that he was going to take his own son to Kvar's ranch himself but this way he'd be able to hear what would be happening...and if Lloyd as so much groaned he'd be in and out of there as fast as lightning. Lloyd, slightly disappointed that he still had to go see Kvar, nodded to this compromise.

--------------------------------------------------------

He had to admit that the day had been short but good. The trip to Kvar's was short and sweet. Even though it took every ounce of discipline that Kratos had to not tear apart the ranch. The only thing that allowed him to even bring Lloyd close to such a place was the fact that he really wanted to take him sledding. He was sure now that the boy would love to go.

Apparently, the Angelus Crown was dormant and could not be tested on or used. He remembered hearing Kvar in a rage after dismissing Lloyd. He was satisfied that all Kvar had done was check the status of the jewel.

"Lord Yggdrasill, the toxicosis process refuses to start! The jewel is already dormant!" Kvar had shouted as they were leaving. Kratos was merely satisfied that Lloyd wouldn't be near the place for a long time.

Lloyd excitedly walked alongside Kratos as they warped to Welgaia and took the warp pad to Tethe'alla. It was still snowing lightly just as it had when Kratos had been there earlier. Lloyd smiled brightly and shivered a little. Kratos walked over to a small lump in the snow, touched it with his finger and Lloyd watched in awe as a barrier-like magic shattered, revealing a bundle of winter clothing and a giant sled. Lloyd couldn't contain his excitement anymore. He jumped up and shouted into the air as he rushed into his winter clothing and Kratos took the sled and the two of them made their way up the mountain.

At first, Kratos just pushed Lloyd down the hill, and he'd watch as the boy went speeding down the hill, twisting as the sled went over some ice. Then he'd wipe out and come running back up the hill for more. This continued for an hour or so until Lloyd came up the hill, put the sled down on the snow and pointed at it.

"Come down the hill with me," he stated, his voice strangely firm. Kratos shook his head.

"No, Lloyd, I am not getting on that thing."

"Aw, why not?"

"It is not something people my age do." Lloyd put on his best puppy dog face, even getting in a single tear because the wind was blowing in his face and making his eyes water.

"...Please?" Kratos knew it was an act. It was all an act just to get him to go down a hill. He considered it. Once wouldn't hurt. The hill was large, yes, but it couldn't be that bad.

"...Alright," Kratos sighed as he resigned himself and Lloyd smiled and pull him onto the sled.

"Here we go!" Lloyd exclaimed as he pushed them off the top of the hill and they went flying downwards. What happened after that... Kratos decided to turn his thoughts away from it.

He now sat in his office in Welgaia, sorting out a few papers for Yggdrasill, that had been due about a little over a month ago. He didn't really care that he was late, and Yggdrasill hadn't bothered him about it. It seemed as though that it was just something to keep him in his room when he wasn't out on a mission. He'd have preferred to take Lloyd on a short day mission but he couldn't get everything he wanted now, could he? Yuan suddenly entered his room and closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" Kratos asked as Yuan leaned against the wall.

"I received some news about the Chosen of Sylvarant. Her 11th birthday is coming up..." The mercenary knew what was coming. "Kratos... the next regeneration journey will begin in about 5 years." Kratos sighed. 5 years... was that all the time left until another had to be sacrificed?

"... I see. Has Yggdrasill chosen which of us will go on the journey?" Yuan shook his head.

"No, but I do believe that Yggdrasill is making us train Lloyd so that he can go but he'd have to go with one of us. I think he's trying to get me to go but I'll do what I can to make sure that he goes with you. I have a feeling that things would work out better that way." Kratos nodded, obviously grateful.

"Thank you, Yuan." Yuan nodded and turned to leave but stopped.

"Kratos, one day everything will work out," he said as he left and closed the door again, leaving Kratos to wonder if life really worked that way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Wow, that was how short I figured that chapter 11 would be... I guess I was off by a chapter.

Anna: You are so mean! What happened after Kratos went down the hill with Lloyd?!

Me: Muhahahahaa. That'll be in a oneshot that I'll write soon. That's going to be my Christmas/ New Years one shot for this year. ahaha I'd better get started on it...

Anna: Review and she'll update before New Years!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 13: Childish Wanting_

_"I saved you, Lloyd. I saved you from the terrible fate that had befallen them." _

_"...I see. So, your parents are dead then?" _


	13. Chapter 13: Childish Wanting

**A/N's: Hello again! I didn't get a review for the last chapter but I got a review in general and that got me writing for this one :) Thank you, cyathula for your review! And thank you to all those are still reading this even though I'm probably one of the slowest updaters in the world sometimes... So thank you D (really happy) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"So lonely inside...so busy out there... and all you wanted was somebody who cares..." _

_- All You Wanted by Michelle Branch _

Chapter 13: Childish Wanting

How could he...just how was it possible?! He slammed his fist down on the handle of his throne. How could he have fallen asleep? His crystal prevented him from doing so! It stopped him from returning to those painful, but beautiful dreams of his sister. He didn't want to sleep also because he did not want to see the dream of his own downfall ever again. It frightened him and caused him to cower like the child he used to be. He refused to allow his other half to resurface and make him feel things again. He was Yggdrasill, lord of the angels. He did not need love, sympathy or friendship. He only needed to manipulate those feelings...the feelings that resided in others. That way he would gain allies that were loyal to him and him alone; even if he wasn't loyal to them back.

Nonetheless, he had fallen asleep and the had returned. It was an older version of Lloyd with a half-elf named Genis that stood before him, telling him of his wrong doings and how, if he repented, he could be saved. His hands clenched in fear and anger. He could not allow this to happen. Sweat beaded his forehead for the first time in centuries. Lloyd... was the influence of the Angelus Crown not enough? Was there a chance that maybe... when the time came to give it up that Lloyd would refuse? Then that half-elf or Kratos or Yuan might show up and save the filthy being. He may have been the son of a Seraphim... but once he was done completing the Crown, he'd he as worthless as the humans in the ranches.

He needed to do something about that boy. He rested his head on the palm of his right hand, deep in thought. The thought came to him like lightning and wiped away all his fears with the force of a powerful wave. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it sooner. He smirked. The boy would be at his knees before him and never again would he have to worry about Lloyd possibly betraying him...and all for one reason.

The boy would owe him his life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos watched Lloyd from afar as he did his mission with Yuan, happily paying attention to all the pointers he was giving him. His boy was 14 now and he was getting stronger at swordsmanship by the day. Yuan was always amazed at how much better Lloyd would get just after a week of training. It could have been the fact that Kvar no longer needed to see him or the fact that he'd been spending more and more time out of Welgaia. Either way, Lloyd was becoming a powerful swordsman. He smiled. Anna had always told him that he'd be strong.

His hands tightened around the bark of the tree he was sitting in at the mere thought of her. But he pulled his thoughts away as Lloyd battled an Egg Bear with Yuan close by in case anything went wrong. The boy used lightning, then attacked it head on with his swords. He seemed to win quite easily.

That was another thing Kratos and Yuan were surprised about. Lloyd was a duel swordsman. He battled with two swords, as opposed to one, which was what Kratos thought he was going to stick to. But, nonetheless, Lloyd was quite good at it, and getting better all the time. Kratos was happy that Lloyd was becoming stronger...

...Because he himself certainly wasn't.

He was getting worse every year. He, the great warrior from the Kharlan War, could not face up to either of two children. The first was his son, whom he loved dearly but he could not allow him to learn of who he was. His time to try had passed and now, he only feared the fact that the boy would hate him or that Yggdrasill would kill him. It was painful not to let the boy know who he was but it was for the best. Lloyd would be happier not knowing, not to mention safer. He kept telling himself it was for the best. But even though he couldn't tell Lloyd anything, didn't stop him from protecting him. The second child that he couldn't face up to...

...was Mithos.

Mithos may have had the form of a man but in reality, he was still a child. He was a lost child who had suffered the loss of terribly dear family member. She was so dear to him, that she acted like a mother and a sister to him, so when she died, he lost both. He became lost in the thoughts of his sister and soon became entangled in them, forever dreaming of her return, as someone with evil intentions for an ambition that just couldn't possibly come true arose and took his place. That man, called Yggdrasill, was not Mithos. He was another form of Mithos, another part of him. The part that Yuan and Kratos did not know... but everyday they wondered if the old Mithos would ever return, even though it was obvious that he was deeply lost. He was so lost, that there was no hope of finding him again. They figured that the only way to save him was to stop his madness... and end it once and for all...for neither of them were strong or daring enough to tell him face to face that what he was doing was wrong.

Kratos clenched the bark until it cracked and shattered into pieces at his grip. Lloyd brought up his swords, alerted by the noise as he surveyed the area around him. Finding and seeing nothing, he slowly lowered his sword as Kratos spread his wings, and took off, unheard by neither Yuan nor Lloyd. For now, Kratos was powerless to do anything for anything he did would only prove to be futile in the end but...soon. Soon, he would be able to act and things would finally be brought back to order.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day, Lloyd returned to Welgaia with nothing to do. He sighed, totally disappointed to be even near Welgaia again but decided that maybe he was in luck. Yuan said that the next mission would be in a day or two and mentioned something about going to the library for something. Lloyd didn't care what he was supposed to look up but he had a strange urge to do some research... on his family.

The mere thought of the word grabbed his heart and squeezed until he felt as though he couldn't breathe. The feeling slowly resided, leaving him slightly dizzy but he'd be fine. It'd been happening more often and getting less painful each time. He sighed as the pain fully left his body and he continued on his way to the library.

Where and what would he look for though? He didn't know his last name or the names of his parents. Although, every time he thought about them, two letters always came into his mind... A.I. He had no clue what they meant but he knew they meant something. As he entered the library, he decided to start with that.

Calmly yet somewhat desperately, he began searching through the library for any signs of the initial A.I. He looked through encyclopedia's, history books, present day books and even at maps. He found a few things but they didn't seem to have any connection to him whatsoever. He sighed as he put some of the books he had read through back. Just as he finished putting the last one back on it's proper shelf, an angel came floating in. Lloyd regarded it as it bowed formally.

"Lord Yggdrasill requests your presence. He is in the throne room waiting for you," it said before bowing again and leaving. Lloyd sighed, slightly fearing the fact that Yggdrasill had only "requested" his "presence". There was definitely something up...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yggdrasill was ready. He already knew what he was going to say to the boy. He laughed to himself. It was just so perfect! The boy would be loyal to him, and him alone no matter what happened. He straightened himself as Lloyd walked in and bowed before him.

"You summoned me, Lord Yggdrasill?" Yggdrasill smiled. Yuan had taught him the formalities well.

"Yes, Lloyd but first, may I ask, what were you doing in the library?" he asked slyly, knowing full well what the boy had been up to. He'd been muttering about for days, weeks even. No one could say that Yggdrasill hadn't noticed Lloyd's little heart problem every once in awhile. He did worry that his subject might be dying on him.

Lloyd tensed, unsure of what to say. He knew that if he lied but Yggdrasill already knew, then he'd be severely punished for it... but if he told the truth and Yggdrasill didn't know... it could end up being the same ending. But even if Yggdrasill did know and he told the truth...wouldn't it all be the same in the end anyways? He decided to go with the safest answer.

"I was... trying to search for any names of... my parents." He avoided the "F" word as much as possible. He didn't want the heart pain coming back again, especially in front of Yggdrasill.

"I see. I guess that now would be the time I told you the truth about your...parents, Lloyd." Lloyd looked up, surprise and shock written all over his face.

"You knew them?!" he exclaimed.

"Hm, in a way. But I did not know them personally."

"Oh..."

"But, ...hm. It'd be better if I started from the beginning. When you were born, your parents were running from a monster. It was a great frightening monster, with a single gem in the middle of it's face." Lloyd's eyes widened as a memory flashed into his mind and Yggdrasill continued his description.

_It had huge hands with claws so sharp they looked like they could cut through trees like butter. It was huge and it's roar was filled with pain and confusion. It was green with a single blue gem in the middle of it's face. He could hear someone crying...a baby and someone shouting for the monster to stop...a man. But who...? _

Lloyd snapped back into reality. What had that been...?

"They ran for three years with you, until the monster finally caught up to them. I happened to be nearby to try and help them but I came too late. Your father told me to leave and after he slayed the monster but it did something to him, causing him to stab your mother." Lloyd shook as another memory burst into his mind.

_"...kill me, please!" A woman cried as a sword suddenly pierced her body and she returned to her normal self and collapsed. _

"After that, I'd had enough but your father had already killed himself with his own sword. I tried to save your mother but it was too late for her. So, she asked me to take care of you." Lloyd inhaled sharply. That...couldn't be true. Could it...? The memories that had flashed into his mind...were they memories of that time? Yggdrasill stood up from his chair and kneeled down in front of Lloyd until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I saved you, Lloyd. I saved you from the terrible fate that had befallen them. Your father had merely been taken over by the monster. They're difficult to kill sometimes," he whispered quietly. Lloyd lowered his head.

"Yes... Lord Yggdrasill. I will continue to serve you until I am no longer needed by you," he said, feeling as though it needed to be said. Yggdrasill smiled.

"Good. Then I will send you on a mission with Kratos tomorrow. Your objective will to be to check up on the Chosen in Tethe'alla." Lloyd gave him one final bow.

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasill."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mission had been short and sweet. Lloyd had decided to avoid meeting the Chosen and allowed Kratos to do so on his own. He trained by himself just outside the city, fighting off numerous beasts. He had just finished up the last one as Kratos returned.

"I see that you're improving at a very fast rate." Lloyd smiled.

"Heh, thanks. Yuan's been telling me that too. I just feel as though I need to be strong for something. Although, ever since a few days ago, I've felt like I had to be stronger for an even greater reason." Kratos regarded him curiously.

"Oh? What is it that happened a few days ago?"

"Yggdrasill told me what happened to my parents." Kratos froze, waiting for Lloyd to continue. "He told me that a monster killed them...that the monster took over my father just after he killed it, then he killed my mother and himself soon after. If Lord Yggdrasill hadn't been there I probably would've died or something. So I fell almost as though... I need to make sure I'm strong enough in order to be useful to him." Kratos carefully held his anger at bay.

"...I see. So your parents are dead then?" Lloyd nodded sadly.

"Yeah, but I bet they're keeping an eye out for me. But whatever, let's go beat up some monsters before the day is done!" he offered enthusiastically as Kratos agreed, knowing that he didn't have any choice in the matter. As they wandered off, Kratos felt that anger for Yggdrasill grow... and he knew that something... Someday, something would be put right. And he was act on it when the time came to do so.

--------------------------------------------------

Me: WOW I loved typing that chapter.

Anna: How come you're updating so early?

Me: It's my New Year's present to all my readers who stuck by (gives them cookies)

Anna: Hey! I wanna a cookie!

Me: hai, hai... Ok I'll be updating as soon as I possibly can! Look out for Oyako fluff next chapter :) tee hee hee.

--------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 14: Childish Dreams_

"_Lloyd, the Regeneration journey starts next year." _

"_...and a voice...with the feel of a child, answers... oh Mamela." _


End file.
